Life Changes
by SilverArticFox
Summary: Junior year has started. This year many changes will happen in Clary's life. What will happen this school year? Many new friends, relationships, exciting school trips and lots of school drama! A huge surprise will not only disrupt her life, but also everything she ever believed about her family. All Human. Rated M for adult content
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first ever published story! So please review, give me tips and ideas! I would love to hear your opinions on this! Of course all credits are to Cassandra Claire! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1- First day

It is first day of junior year, one more year of misery. I wasn't one that was exactly fond of school. I was always looked over, unnoticed by everyone. I didn't mind, I have my little group of friends, Simon, Elena and Matt. However Simon is definitely my best friend. We have been in the cradle together, and been friends ever since.

I look in my closet and decide for a change. I always went for jeans and some obscure hoodie, but it is junior year, and I have a feeling my life is about to change. I go for fishnet tights, under ripped, overly washed skinny jeans. I throw on a black crop top, covered by a cardigan. I don't know what brought this change in me- Scratch that, I know exactly what makes me dress like this. A crush I've had since the first day of high school. Jace. It is self destructing as he is someone that 'Loves them, leaves them.' type. Plus like the rest of the world he has never noticed me.

Returning back to reality, I quickly put eyeliner on and some mascara. I try to organize my fiery red curls to no avail. I brush my teeth and I'm good to go. I grab my bag and race down the stairs. I spot the clock on the wall. 8:18. Crap I'm late! This is what daydreaming about Jace gets me into. I run into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom, I'm late! Gotta go!" I quickly grab a banana and head for the door. I'm stopped by hand hand pulling me back. "What's happened Clary, why are you dressed like this? Is it a boy?" The heat races to my cheeks. "No!" I defiantly say. The look on her face tells me she doesn't believe me but thankfully she drops it.

"Clary, are you gonna be okay by yourself?" My mom is leaving for Europe as some museum has arranged for her to one over with her artwork. She is staying there for a month, leaving me here all by myself. Well, Dot next door has promised to take care of me, incase I really need it. Truth to be told, I can't wait to be alone. Independent. "Yes I'm gonna be totally fine! Anyways I really have to go now bye Mom." I kiss her on the cheek and quickly take in her features. She has the same hair as me, fiery and red but not as curly mine. She has high cheekbones, and ocean blue eyes. Deep and dark. It seems that I have gotten my emerald green eyes from my father, who I have never seen. He disappeared before he even knew my mother was pregnant with me. That's all I can get out of my Mom though. She never tells me anything about him and when I do ask, she reminds me that he was someone you wouldn't want to know.

I make it to school in record time. I am only a few minutes late. Surely Ms. Croak won't mind? I sprint through the halls looking for my first chemistry lesson. "Clary!" I halt, and spin around looking for whoever called me. My eyes quickly find my group of friends. I smile. "Hey guys! How was summer! It's not like I haven't seen you on Saturday!" I joke. I hug all of them when I notice a tall, lanky Asian boy standing next to Matt and Simon. "Who is this?" I ask.

"This is Magnus, Magnus this is Clary." Simon introduces us. Magnus offers a hand which I awkwardly shake. "Hey Clary, nice to meet you! Damn, Simon didn't mention he had such a hot friend! No offense guys." He jokes throwing his hands up. He continues. "Don't worry Clary I play for the other team." He winks at me. I immediately feel at ease with him. I can see us becoming great friends. We all laugh heartily. "Hey guys can someone help me find my first class? I'm kind of lost here." Magnus asks. Everyone laughs again and Elena and Matt offer quickly.

I'm left with Simon. "I should get to class. I'm really late already, sorry Si." I apologize, wanting to talk to him but I'm worried Ms. Croak will already give me detention and school hasn't even begun yet. "I'll walk you but, what is this new style Clary? I mean what happened to Clary and who is this? Who is possessing my best friend! Give her back!" I giggle.

"I just felt like a fresh start, maybe make an effort to not make my life be so miserable." Simon looks hurt. "What about us, don't we make you happy?" I feel bad instantly.

"No, no you guys are the only thing that made my life bearable. But Si, I want to live, enjoy my life, not just exist. Don't we all deserve that? Even you Si, you have been crushing on this Isabelle girl since middle school and you still haven't made any move. Come on you are a hot guy! Put yourself out there!" I rant, however I feel like I'm giving myself advice.

"Yeah you're right. You know what? I'm gonna ask her out. I'm gonna ask her out Clary! I'll see you later Clary! This is gonna be the best year of my life!" He shouts as he is running. I sigh. "Ms. Fray get in here now misses! You're late!" Ms. Croak's screeching voice shouts at me.

I stand in line with Magnus, as Simon, Matt and Elena have a project they are starting on during lunch. I thought I was gonna have to spend my lunches alone for the next weeks but as it seems I have Magnus. Thank god. "I don't know anyone here, or what drama goes on but that blonde haired guy over there is staring at us. Do you think he staring at me Darling?" He jokes, I follow his stare and see Jace looking at us. I spin around back to Magnus. "Oh fuck fuck. No this can't happen." Confusion is etched on Magnus' face.

"Why not he's yummy. Do him Girl!" He giggles at me. I slap him in the arm and Magnus feigns pain. "No I can't. He slept with basically every girl in this school, I don't want to do that. Be one of the whores. Another notch on his bed." Magnus keeps looking at me. Suddenly his face changes like a light bulb. "Oh I get it, you're crushing on him! You don't want to be hurt." He looks at me. "Don't to anyone please. Not even Simon, he doesn't know." I plead

Maybe I can. Maybe I can convince I'm not like other girls. I sneak a peek behind me quickly. He is laughing with his adoptive brother and sister, Alec and Isabelle. Isabelle taps him and Jace quickly looks my way. He locks onto my gaze. Crap! Caught in the act. I quickly look away. The heat rises to my cheeks and turn back to Magnus.

"No bad idea. I'm just an ordinary girl. He's just toying with me." Magnus lifts his shoulders and makes way to a table. I meekly follow him denying myself for another look at Jace.

We talked throughout our lunch about all the people in the school. He was mostly interested in who was gay, I had to laugh. He has a glitter cardigan on with neon yellow pants and a pink headband. For someone to like him, they not only had to be gay, but also have no taste in clothes whatsoever. I couldn't stop laughing about it. "Clary why are you laughing Darling?"

"They don't only have to be gay, but to like you they also must not have a sense of fashion at all." Magnus joins in on my laughing attracting the disapproving looks of everyone in the cafeteria.

I wave goodbye to Magnus, heading to the next class of Hell. History. I don't think there is anyone that is more hated than me by Mr. Trench. I refuse to do anything about his class, infuriating him even more. But I guess this year I better focus, seeing I had to start working towards university.

I open my locker to dispose my books from earlier today and grab my history book. I slam my locker shut. "Arghh!" Jace was standing behind my locker door, scares the living daylights out of me. "You scared me!" Jace smirks at me smugly.

"Wipe that smirk of your face." He laughs. "Can I walk you to class?" Jace asks. I halt in my tracks. This guy that has never paid attention to me, all of a sudden talks to me and not only that, he wants to walk me to class.

"Why do you want to walk me to class, you never even notice me. So why care now?" My exclamation seemed to hurt him as his face scrunched together as he was in pain. He quickly composes himself. "If I want to walk you to class, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that maybe I don't want you here?" I throw at him. I squeal as I'm thrown against the lockers, caged between Jace's arms. He leans in awfully close, breathing in deeply. "Really, you don't want me here huh? Then why did you keep looking at me? Or when I come close to you like this, your breath hitches?"

I attempt to steady my breathing, but my body betrays me. I try to say something back, but nothing but airs comes out. He smirks again and pushes himself back. I shake my head as if to clear my intoxication. "Come on we are late for History." Jace claims. He steps towards the direction of the class waiting for me to walk next to him. I hold my books close to my chest. Squealing inside out of happiness. Jace is walking me to class, what is this?

We reach the History room. The room is divided in table of two. Jace motions for one in the back of the class. I sit in the one next to window and Jace slips in his chair next to me. He grabs his History notes and books and gazes in front of him. This gives me an opportunity to study him. Not that I needed to as his face was etched in my head since the first day two years ago. His long lashes softly touches his cheekbone, his hooked nose. His beautifully plumped lips. His lower lip slightly bigger than the top one. His squared jaw. The unruly golden locks on his head. But best of all, the liquid gold flowing in his iris, finishing off this masterpiece.

I see a hint of a smile on the side of his mouth but he continues to gaze forward. I make myself focus on this wretched class. But. I. Cannot. The entire hour I have been hypersensitive that Jace has been sitting next to me. Every little move he makes, my mind notices instantly, not being able to focus on this at all. I give up on trying to focus. Instead I grab my pencil an start drawing his features. The lines flow out of my hand like beautiful music. The black and white drawing doesn't do justice to his golden beauty. "Wow, you are amazing at drawing." I look over at Jace. He is intently looking at me now. I got no clue what to say back so I just keep drawing. There is a hint of a smile, and his eyes showing, showing something that I cannot put a finger on. I get drawn in by his swirling golden eyes, our gazes locked.

"Ehem, Mr. Herondale, do you know what I just asked of you?" Jace's head whips around to Mr. Trench. "I believe the answer is King Louis XV." The teacher scoffs. "I got no patience for cockiness Mr. Herondale. Pay attention!" After that he no longer talked to me.

The bell finally rings after two hours. I collect my stuff swiftly. Jace turns to me. "Ill see you tomorrow, I can't wait." He winks at me. Oh god. Im frozen in place. How am I going to get through this year? All of this everyday for the next year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is another chapter! I hope you like the story so far! Opinions are welcomed! Of course all credit is to Cassandra Claire. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Party?

The first week of school has past. Everyday I've had to deal with Jace, becoming more and more annoying. He has started to follow me around most of the time from class to class. It is now the last class on Friday, and there is a talk going around about a house party at the Lightwoods. Jace's house. His adoptive siblings have the last name Lightwood.

"Hey Clary, how are you today?" He teases me. I sigh. "You know exactly how I am since you have been pestering me all day."

Even though Jace can be really annoying, he has lit up my life now that we have actually started talking. Especially made the History lessons much more bearable. It seems like this week has been the first time I've seen life in colours.

"You have probably heard we got a party at our house today. Do you wanna come?" My mouth falls open. He's inviting me to his party. He continues. "You won't be alone, I hear that Izzy invited Simon too." This surprises me.

"Really? The bastard didnt tell me." He laughs at my grumpiness. "So... Is that a yes? You know you wanna come." He grins at me. Cocky bastard. "Sure okay, I'll be there what time?" His grin turns into a full out toothy smile.

"Cool, be there around 7. Can't wait." He winks at me. I swoon. How can he just make me lose all sanity with one wink? I shake my head trying to get rid of the intoxication. I grab my books and focus on the lesson.

I run out of class searching for Simon. I see him just walking out of the school. I grab him by the jacket. "When were you gonna tell me you were going to the Lightwoods tonight?!" I yell at him. He pulls me into a corner. He whispers. "Look Izzy invited me, we really hit off. I wasn't sure that they would want you there." He apologetically smiles. "Simon, you're my best friend, you could've at least told me. You know. I would be understanding right? Anyways I got my own invitation so I'll see you there tonight." I pull away but he reaches for my arm. "Clary I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." I glare at him and pull my arm from his grasp and storm off. He hurt me, by saying that I was unwanted there. But he's my best friend and ever since he met Izzy it's like I'm not good enough now. I shake my thoughts away and focus on the fact that I'm going to Jace's house. I focus on that instead.

This week being alone at home has been the best. I've not had my Mom telling me to do things and I can just do what I want all night. I place my bag on the counter and start making a sandwich. I eat my sandwich quickly in front of the TV, watching some cartoon programme. I look at the clock. 17:26. Shit, I run upstairs to the shower and hurriedly showered, shaving my legs and armpits. Some girls also shave their underarms but I've not yet had the courage to do that.

Between the drops clattering on the floor I hear my ringtone. Crap. I clamber out of the shower and wrap a large fluffy towel around me. I look at my phone, Magnus. "Hey Magnus what's up?" I greet him.

"Hey babe, I was wondering if you were going to the party tonight?" I confirm I am, he continues. "Okay good, at least someone I know!" He giggles.

"Yeah well Simon is going to be there too, but something's tells me he is going to be pretty busy tonight." I say sourly. He picks up on my tone. "Why, what's wrong Biscuit? Are you jealous?" I scoff.

"What! No why would you think that! Eew no Simon is like a brother to me! But no it's not that, he's basically treating me like I'm nothing but air, he barely talked to me all week. It's fine that he's into someone now but don't ditch on your friends, like honestly." It's true, me and Simon would normally talk everyday and now, I'm lucky if I get a word a day.

"Oh well I don't know, I've only known ya'll for a week but I guess talk to him? Nothing can go wrong with that." I agree with him and hang up, getting started on my make-up.

I stand in front of the mirror. I've got black high-waisted shorts on, with a big gray t-shirt saying 'Arctic Monkeys' which is tucked into my shorts. Along with that I pulled on a pair of black platform heels. My hair is pulled up in a messy pony tail and my make-up is only eyeliner along with a dark vampy lip. I admire my make-up in the mirror. Damn I look hot!

I meet with Magnus a block away from the Lightwoods. "Hey Biscuit. You look deliciosa!" I giggle. I quickly hug him. Biscuit has been my nickname which he made up on the second day of school, I threatened him to stop using it, but he still kept calling me that anyway. "Hey Mag, you dressed up nice!" He got some normal ripped jeans on, and on top still using his own style, a green glittered top. We head for the Lightwoods after greeting each other. "So you looking for anyone specific tonight Mag?"

"Well, anyone gay is interesting for me! But to be honest that Lightwood boy, Alec, he looks so yummy! Let's see if I can swing him to the other side huh?" He continues "I don't need to ask who you came here for since it's pretty obvious." I halt in my tracks. "It's not obvious to anyone else right?!" I shriek at him. "Well umm-" I slap him on the arms. "No, no! It's not dont worry Clary, you secret is safe with this man!" He giggles heartily.

"Pfft, man. Right." I sneer at his manliness.

We knock on the large mahogany door. I'm really nervous to face Jace. Who knows what will happen tonight? I have no idea what he plans to do with me. I don't even know if he likes me or not. He has made no move to show me that he likes me apart from inviting me to this party. I breathe in deep, filling my lungs with cold welcome air, I can do this.

Loud electronic music is heard from inside. Despite the loud music someone has heard our knocks. The door opens and reveals Alec on the other side. "Hey guys come in, nice to see you came Magnus." He smiles at us. He steps aside allowing us to enter the house. We step into a large foyer with stairs on the right side of the room and a large whitewashed oak table. On the table there's vases filled with white flowers. He leads us to the living room where it is packed with dancing bodies of teenagers. "Wow a lot of people came!" I shout to Alec. He nods proudly at me. He motions to Magnus to follow him, leaving me alone.

I stand there awkwardly for a while when I decide to go look around. I find myself in the kitchen. It like the rest of the house is very large. It has floor to ceiling windows on the left side which reveals a terrace outside. The kitchen unit is placed against the wall with a bar attached to the left side. In the middle there is a kitchen island which holds the sink. The whole kitchen is made of a glossy off-white wood with a marble worktop. Placed against the wall are white tiles. Against these tiles are holders which hold many knives and many other kitchen utilities.

I'm startled by two hands grabbing my arms from behind. "Oh my god, you scared me!" I spin around almost instantly and I find Jace in front of me. "Hi." I breathe. He is wearing black jeans, with a white V neck, showing the outline of his muscles slightly. Over that he is wearing a black jacket.

"Hey, I'm glad you came." He smiles buoyantly at me, tracing and rubbing my upper arms. He goes on. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Um anything is fine, whatever you have." I reply swiftly. He opens the fridge and grabs two beers. He opens a drawer next to it for the cap opener and deftly opens the bottles. He hands one to me. "Thanks. Cheers." I hold it up , clinking our bottles. I hastily chug down some beer. I need some liquid courage to get through this night.

"You okay there? You seem nervous." The trembling seemed to have given me away. "Yup. I am." I nervously reply. I try to steady myself.

"Why are you so nervous? Have you never been to a party?" He inquires captivated. He tilts his head to the left side. I have been to some parties with Simon, although nothing compared to this. "Sure I have, though nothing like this. Plus you make me nervous." I state glumly.

He laughs. "Why do I make you feel that way? I'd rather you feel different about me." He moves closer while saying this, caging me between his body and the counter. I try to stabilize my voice before I talk but I miserably fail. "How would you rather I feel about you." I can feel his warm breath on me, though he is sure not to touch me. My body aches for his touch. I'm captivated by him. He moves even closer, putting his lips next to my ear. "I want you to feel relaxed around me Clary." He whispers into my ear. Abruptly he pushes himself away from me. It leaves me cold, yearning to be close again.

"There's no need to be nervous, I don't bite." He banters. I chuckle at his comment. "I surely hope not. Although I'm not sure yet." I stick my tongue out at him. He laughs genuinely at my immature body language.

I change the subject. "Have you seen Simon? Or Magnus? He just disappeared and left me on my own." I ask curiously. "I think my siblings are keeping them both busy." He replies uneasily. He must not be content with their activities.

"Oh." Great friends. Run off to make out and leave me by myself. With Jace. I chug down the rest of the beer quickly. Jace eyes me carefully. "What?" I snap grimly.

He holds his hands up. "Nothing I was just wondering about your tolerance against alcohol." He grins at me. Bastard. "If you're wondering if I've drunk before, for your information I have. I'm not a lightweight."

Izzy comes barreling in. "Hey Clary, I'm Izzy! Nice to meet you finally!" She smiles joyously. "Finally?" I ask confused.

"Yeah Jace here won't stop talking about you, now I finally get to meet you!" She grins at me. This is news, Jace talks about me? "Thanks Iz." He says sarcastically. He rolls his eyes at Izzy. He continues. "She honestly can't keep one secret. One!" I laugh at the two bantering. I suddenly feel much more at ease now. I wonder if it's because I know Jace talks about me, or if it's Izzy here. I decide on the latter.

"Come with me Clary, I'd love to get to know you better!" Izzy drags me out of the room. I look back at Jace standing there alone in the kitchen. He gives me the Look-What-I-Have-To-Deal-With look. I laugh gleefully.

She sits me down in a vacated lounge. The loud music is still heard in here, but not as loudly. She mixes Coca-Cola with a Malibu. She hands it to me. "I thought you might like something better than a beer." I taste it. And it's very good. "Thanks."

She motions for me to sit on the couch, and I comply. She sits next to me, excited. "So Clary, I've always wanted to talk to you but Jace never let me." She pouts. It makes me laugh. She looks like a child who has been denied their sweets. However why would he not want her to talk to me? "Why not?" I inquire fascinated.

"I don't know, he would never tell me. Anyway! I swear you are in my English class, we should pair up sometime!" I agree that we should. We talk on for God knows how long and I find that I might actually really like this girl. How have we not become friends before?

"Anyway let's go and dance!" She pulls me out of the lounge into the mass of dancing people. She grabs both my hands and start jumping graciously to the beat.

After quite sometime of dancing and jumping Jace stalks up to us. "Hey Iz, can I steal Clary back from you?" She looks at me seeing if I want to, I smile reassuringly at her. "Yeah sure. Come find me later though Clary?" I affirm I will. Jace grabs my hand. I revel in the warmth of it. He leads me to the back outside. To my surprise they have a giant pool. "You have a pool?" I ask surprised. "Yeah, wanna swim? It's heated." He replies inquiring.

"Uh no thank you, I'd rather not get wet right now." I state. He grins. "What?" I ask

He shakes his head. "No tell me."

"No, you'll be annoyed." He laughs noisily. And it clicks. Out of annoyance slap his arm. "Bastard!" I yell theatrically at him.

"Come here." He motions for me to sit on the bench which is put next to the pool. He puts his beer that he was clutching on the table and places himself next to me. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He interrogates captivated. He looks at me, batting his eyelashes momentarily dazzling me. I shake my head and finally reply.

"Yeah sure, Izzy is really nice, which reminds me, why did you tell her not to talk to me?" I demand. He shifts uncomfortably. "Well, um. Do I really have to tell you?" He murmurs.

"Yeah, please." He shifts so that he is facing me, putting his elbow on the back of the bench. "Well, it's hard to explain, well not really but, I like you Clary. You beguile me. I've just never had the courage to walk up to you. I asked Izzy to stay away so that I wasn't forced to spend time with you. But this year I just gave up and went to talk to you. I'm happy I did." This baffles me. Jace likes me. He's never so much as a second paid attention to me and now he's claiming that he likes me.

"What? What about all those girls you fucked in school? Am I like them? Another girl you'd like to fuck?" Wow I'm blunt, it must be the alcohol that I've been given. His face looks shocked.

"Another girl I'd like to fuck? I'm sorry but I haven't 'fucked' all those girls like you say, I'm not some manwhore. Okay yes I'm not Virgin Mary, but I'm not what you claim me to be. And no you're not like one of those girls, if you were I wouldn't bother talking to you here now." His outburst shocks me, but now I really want to ask the question.

"How many girls have you been with then?" I inquire. "I have only been with three girls." He replies begrudgingly.

"Oh, then why does everyone make it seem like you have been with every girl in the school?" He gazes at me. His eyes look hurt for some reason. "I don't know, they like to paint me as the school's own manwhore. Yes I know I flirt with everyone, but that doesn't mean I jump straight into bed with them." He reaches for my hand with his free hand as the other one is supporting his head. I let him take my hand.

He continues. "Look Clary, I just want to be honest with you, I don't want you to think bad of me. Your opinion matters to me, no one else's but yours." He grazes my knuckles with his thumb. "Okay, I'll keep an open mind." I smile kindly at him. This seems to put him at ease as his shoulders drop instantly.

"Okay enough with the serious talk! Tell me, have you ever gotten drunk before?" He interrogates. Immediately the one story floods into my head. I start giggling uncontrollably. "Why are you giggling? Tell me." He begs me.

I steady myself. "I got drunk once. With Simon, Elena and Matt, oh god! We were at Elena's house and we had gotten into her parent's liquor cabinet. Simon got himself some vodka, Elena and Matt got themselves whiskey and I found myself chugging down limoncello, God that stuff is disgusting!" I start laughing, he laughs as well at my stupidity. I continue my story. "I think I drank like half the bottle when I thought it was a good idea to climb Elena's giant tree. I mean that thing is gigantic, at least 100 feet if not more. I ended up climbing all the way to the top, but when I got there I wouldn't climb back down. I begged Simon to call my Mom, this was at 3 in the morning. My poor Mom." I burst out laughing even more.

I go on when I've finally gathered myself. "Of course my Mom came straight away, but she couldn't do anything either. They ended up calling the fire department to have one of the guys guide me down again. That night was such a failure! After that I kind of swore I would never get that drunk again."

"Wow that's some story." He chuckles merrily. He is still rubbing my knuckles. It soothes me, yet I'm overly aware of everything that he is doing. Continually rubbing my knuckles, the way he looks at me with those golden eyes. The slight sway of his shoulders everytime he breathes in. My gaze locks in on his. Gold to green. Remembering the places of every amber speck in his eyes. We gaze to each other for God knows how long.

He shifts closer to me. I stay frozen in place awkwardly. He notices my discomfort. "Relax, Clary." He whispers. His hand that was holding mine moves to my waist. Suddenly he pulls me down and places himself above me. He's hovering over me supporting his weight with his elbow that is planted next to my head. He grabs behind my knee with his other hand placing it around his waist where I lock it into place. He leans in to my neck pressing his lips to my skin. He trails the kisses from my neck to my collarbone. He then kisses from left to right and trails up to my ear again. My breath hitches.

This is it. The countless times I have fantasized about this moment. Years and years. I would ever have thought this would happen, much less that he likes me. I remember his words: "You beguile me." I can't contain my glee. I smile happily.

He trails back down my neck, this time sucking and nipping. His warm breath feathering over my skin making it sensitive to every touch. His hand that is situated at my waist moves towards my spine. I involuntarily bow my body upwards, into him. I faintly feel the outline of his hard muscles. I move my hands into his golden hair pulling the strands. He continues downwards, kissing between my breasts. He then yanks my t-shirt out of my shorts and pulls it all the way up to my neck revealing my bra. Good thing I'm wearing my black lacy bra. "Oh my god, you are perfect." He whispers completely spellbound. He progresses downwards down to my navel. I twist my hands in his hair. He sits up abruptly.

"Why did you stop?" I ask, all breathy. He shakes his head as if to clear it. "If I go there, I won't be able to stop. I don't want to do it like this." He explains.

"What do you mean?" I inquire. "I'm sure you've noticed it." And suddenly I'm overly aware of the bulge in front of me. He continues. "And I don't want to be drunk, I want to remember it." I exhale deeply.

"Oh okay. Well too bad." I joke. He gives me a fake smile. I tug down my shirt which was gathered up at my neck. A cold breeze passes my body. I shiver. "Are you cold?" He immediately shrugs off his jacket. I try to refuse but he ignores my plea's. He places it around my arms. It smells of him. Divine. "Thank you." I warmly smile at him and he returns it apologetically. "He grabs my face. "I'll make it up to you don't worry."

He looks in my eyes, as if indecisive. He seems have made his decision when he leans down and presses his lips to me. He waits for me to decide. I open my mouth to him, wrapping one arm around his neck, the other one grabbing his hair. He nudges my mouth open with his tongue, and I allow him. He deepens the kiss. I give into the pleasure. He pulls away only slightly and looks into my eyes. He glances down grinning. He then exclaims. "Fuck I need a cold shower." I look at him and we both burst out laughing. "Me too." I admit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is another chapter! Enjoy! Of course all credits go to Caasandra Claire!**

Chapter 3- Aftermath

I hear my name faintly being called. "Clary..." Over and over again. I turn over in my bed, trying to get rid of the annoying sounds. But to no avail. They are only getting louder and louder. I groan loudly."Stop." I pull the duvet over my head but only now the annoying sounds are accompanied by a tickling sensation at my feet. I quickly pull them up. "Clary wake up." Someone whispers in my ear. I carefully open one eye.

"Jace? What am I doing here?" I sit up swiftly, and I look around. I'm in his room, in his bed. He sits on the bed by my feet. "You fell asleep last night on the bench. I didn't have the heart to wake you so I carried you up here." I try to remember last night. The conversations, the kissing. I touch my lips softly, remembering the memory. The last thing I remember is sitting in his arms looking at the view. I must have fallen asleep then.

"You okay Clary? Did you sleep well?" He asks. "Yeah I'm okay, I slept very well thank you." I quickly look under the covers. I note that I only have my underwear on, with one of Jace's shirts.

"Did you undress me?" The heat quickly rises to my cheeks. How embarrassing. He brings his hand up to my cheek, cupping my face. I lean into his warming touch. He smiles warmly. "Yeah I did, don't worry I didn't see anything." He assures me. He swiftly gets up and walks out of the room. This gives me a chance to look around the room. All the walls are painted white except for the one that has the bed placed against it. That wall has a cool toned gray colour. His room isn't big, compared to the rest of the house. There is a desk supporting many books and notes as well as a Mac computer. Above the desk are shelves stacked with more books, but also some photos. My investigating is halted by Jace coming back with a pair of sweat pants.

"Here these are Izzy's. You can borrow them from her." He hands me a pair of gray sweatpants. "I'll be downstairs, here is the bathroom if you need to use the toilet." He gestures to another door on the left. "Thanks, I'll be down in a few minutes." He quickly leaves. I pull the sweatpants on, grateful that I don't have to wear my shorts from last night.

I run to the bathroom, taking care of my needs. Crap. How am I going to brush my teeth? I eye his toothbrush lying by the sink. No I can't. But what if he decides to kiss me again? I decide on using it anyway. I grab it, feeling the blue bristles. It's wet. He has just used it. I squirt some toothpaste on it and put it in my mouth.

I stride down the stairs, and walk into the kitchen. A waft of bacon and eggs caresses my nose. He hasn't noticed me yet. I stand in the doorway gazing at him peacefully. He is so fluid in his moves, so in sync with his body. A soft aria can be heard from somewhere, a beautiful female voice bringing it alive. I focus on Jace again, he is wearing dark gray sweat pants, clinging to his hips. The band of his Calvin Klein boxers are peeking above his sweat pants. I look at his back, beautifully carved. This is the first time I've seen his torso and it's better than I imagined. He turns around, showing me the front. Perfectly sculpted abs, leading to a large V. I look up at his face when I see him staring right at me. "Like what you see?" He smirks cockily, I blush on cue, embarrassed that I was caught staring. Again.

"Shhh, I was admiring." I joke. He turns to whatever is on the stove, deciding by the smell that it's probably back and eggs. "Don't worry I'm used to it, many girls like admiring." He chuckles. I stalk up to him. He grabs two plates from the cupboard above him and deftly places the eggs and bacon on the plate. Two toast slices pop out of the toaster and places one on each plate.

"I do hope you like eggs and bacon." He banters. "Well, um." He spins to me, his face falling. "I'm joking I'm fine with that, thank you." He places it on the bar, and sits down, motioning for me to sit next to him. I take a bite. "Do you like it?" He quietly asks. I look at him, he looks really cute right now. Caring for me, wondering if I like it. His hair is flopping over his forehead. My hand itches to stroke it back. I give in. I run my fingers through the strands, feeling the softness slipping through my fingers. The softness caressing my fingers. Just as I remember it from last night. I smile kindly at him. "Yeah I love it, it's good." Answering his question. His face lights up, genuinely pleasing him.

I noticed that the house is awfully quiet. "Where are Izzy and Alec?" I inquire quietly. "Izzy is still sleeping. She went on until 7 this morning. She won't be out of bed before 2 pm today." He states. He continues after thinking. "Alec, I'm not sure. I think he went home with Magnus last night. I don't know why they didn't just stay here last night."

"They probably wanted some more privacy. Don't your parents mind that you have parties here?" I ask. He clears his mouth and takes a sip of his orange juice before speaking. "Well technically they don't know that we had a party actually. But now that they've gone to the lake house for two weeks we took our chance."

We finish our meal, and he quickly clears our plates and cups. He saunters back to me. He spins the barstool and opens my legs so that he can position himself between them. He places both hands on my waist and I place mine around his neck.

"Oh please get a room." We both turn. "Izzy, how are you up?" Jace asks curiously. She groans, holding her arm up to shield her eyes from the sunlight.

"This dude called me, turns out he had a wrong number. Great! And I have the worst hangover ever! Ugh, I'll never drink that much again." She continues. "Where did you two dissapear off to last night?" I chuckle at her ranting.

"We went outside. Iz you look like a wreck." She flops down onto a barstool next to me, putting her head on the cool counter. "I feel like one. Jace can you make me some breakfast pwetty pwease? She pouts and puts on her puppy eyes.

"No, go make it yourself." He grunts. She continues to beg him, relentlessly.

"Fine, this once only." He says grumpily. He stalks off to the stove to prepare her breakfast. Once he's out of hearing range she turns to me, shielding her eyes carefully from the sun. "So, did you guys...?" She whispers curiously. She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively while grinning at me.

"Shh! No we didn't." I reply. She eyes me. "You sad that you didn't do it?"

"No! Yes! Well yes and no." I state confusingly. Her face contorts into a confusion. "What do you mean yes and no?"

"Do I really have to tell you now? Plus he's your brother!" I quietly throw at her, hoping she'll stop talking about it. Who would want to talk about her brother's sex life?

"Okay okay, but tell me later yeah?" I begrudgingly promise to talk to her later.

Jace places her breakfast in front of her. "There you go Princess." He says annoyed. "Thanks Bro, you're the best!" She grins at him and then sticks her tongue out at him. I chuckle at the siblings bantering.

Watching them two makes me wish that I had a brother or a sister. It's always been me and my Mom, and while it's been fun just us two, it's not the same as having a sibling.

He snakes his arms around me from behind, placing his chin on my left shoulder. He softly whispers in my ear. "Do you want to go up to my room and watch something?" I look over to Izzy. He continues. "Don't worry about her." He assures me. He takes my hand and guides me up. He opens the door to his room, telling me to make myself comfortable. "I'm just going to take a quick shower okay?" He walks to his drawer getting a towel, along with some clean clothes. I smile sweetly at him.

I find my shorts hanging from his desk chair, I quickly grab it, fumbling in the pockets for my phone. Two texts from Simon and one from Magnus.

First text from Simon: *Hey Clary are you here? You said you were coming tonight.* the second text from him : *Hey Clary are you okay? Izzy said she spoke to me. Look I really want to talk to you. Please text me back.* What a douche. If only he had tried a little harder he would have found me. If he really was that desperate he would have dropped everything to come and find me. Obviously not that desperate. My throat constricts. I choke up from sadness. We never used to be like this. We used to be inseparable, talking everyday about unimportant little things that happened that day. We also used to have a movie night each week, usually on Friday, just us two enjoying our time together. However he has canceled on that as well for the last few weeks. I tear up. I feel the hot tears slowly flowing down my cheeks. I dry away my tears by dragging my hand across my face. I look up, hoping to dissuade anymore teardrops from falling down my face. Fortunately it works.

I slide his balcony door open, allowing the fresh air to come blowing in. I walk out to the iron railing. I put my elbow on the railing, cupping my hands together. I am amazed by the view in front of me. The entire town and much much more is seen from up here. I try to pull up my knowledge from the town, and with that I quickly find my own house.

Despite the cold autumn breeze, I am warmed by the sun's rays, high up in the sky. The breeze blows my unbrushed hair across my face. I close my eyes reveling in the embracing warmth.

"It's a nice view isn't it?" Jace steps besides me, looking out at the view. "It's breathtaking." I state captivated. I wish I had my camera with me, to capture the beauty of it. I love to take endless photos of beautiful things although I must admit, capturing people in their best, pure moment is definitely my favorite pictures to take. Most of the time I walk to the park with only my camera in hand to capture the happiness of people. Whether it's a girl, just taking her dog out or an old couple, cuddling up together, spending each precious second together. Now looking at Jace, when he is caught up in his thoughts, makes a breathtaking picture. Pure. No faked emotions. "A penny for your thoughts?" I ask.

Turning to me, he smiles kindly. "I was just thinking of the times I sat here, just appreciating the view. It seems deathly dull next to you." He grabs a strand of my hair, twirling it around his fingers. My breath hitches. "I hardly match up to the beauty of it." I say with a trembling voice. He leans in, whisperinging into my ear. I close my eyes. "That's where you are wrong."

I hear a loud banging, come nearer and nearer by the second. Jace rolls his eyes. "Here comes the thunder." He grunts.

"GUYS! Let's go do something today!" Izzy shouts excitedly. We both groan. "No, Iz-" Jace gets interrupted by Iz. "Please come on its Saturday! Plus I'd love to spend some time with our new friend here." She grins at me.

"What happened to your hangover?" I inquire. "All good! Please let's go to the mall today! Clary you can borrow some clothes from me. Jace you come as well! Come on!" She rambles and grabs my wrist effectively dragging me with her. I don't bother putting up a fight as I'm only 5'2", and very skinny, whereas Izzy is 5'9" and very curvy. She would win anytime. I turn back. "Sorry." I mouth at Jace. There goes our movie time.

She drags me to her room quickly, making me stumble across the way a few times. My stupid clumsiness. I would fall over my own feet which I do, occasionally.

She glances down my body and up again. She murmurs softly. "What to do with you." As if a light bulb lit up she quickly runs to her closet. She comes striding out with a pair of thigh high suede black heels, very short shorts and a large waist belt. "Oh no, no. No way I'm wearing those heels!"

"Oh come on you'll look hot!" She gushes at me. "Please...?" I cannot resist a pouting Izzy. As I'm looking at the pile of clothes I see no top.

"Am I supposed to go topless?" She looks at me tilting her head. "Oh no, just wear Jace's top he won't mind. Come on, off with them pants! I shimmy out of her sweatpants, trying to hide my underpants out of embarrassment. However she doesn't seem to care one bit. We are both girls anyway. I'm not really used to having girlfriends. I would never do this with Simon. Yes we are inseparable but changing in front of each other crosses a line. Of course I have Elena, but we haven't really been that close.

She hands me the shorts, so I swiftly slip them on. She then puts the belt on, pulling bits of the white shirt on the top giving it a fuller look. She then hands me the heels. They look like death traps. The heels are at least four inches and have a very small heel. I pray to God to not let me fall today. I touch the suede. They feel very expensive. I put both of them on. "Damn, hot!" She exclaims at me. She quickly brushes my hair and puts on a layer of mascara, as well as cleaning up the make up from last night.

She pushes me in front of her floor to ceiling mirror. Wow. I look like a different person. My hair falls in soft curls down to my waist. Much, much taller as well. "Wow."

"I know right! I'm jealous Clary!" She gushes. "Why are you jealous?" I ask curiously.

"You're so skinny! I would love to be your size." She claims. She runs into her gigantic closet getting clothes for herself. She hurriedly puts on some ripped jeans and a crop top. And thankfully she puts on heels too.

"Come on let's go Clary." She motions for me to go out. I step into the hall carefully, trying not to let my feet buckle over. I look up and Jace is staring at me. His eyes sweep up and down my body. His mouth has literally dropped open. "What do you think Jace? Isn't she hot!" Izzy says excited. I blush. I'm not good at getting comments thrown at me. "I - .Ye-. Yeah she is." Jace stutters. I chuckle. That's a first. Jace being speechless.

I walk up to him seductively. I pass him on the left side letting my fingers brush his chest. I lean up to his ear. "Let's go baby." I tease him. He coughs from my blantness. I shout back to Izzy. "Come on let's go Iz!" I walk down with glancing back. Yes! Time to get Jace back at his own game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter, this one is slightly longer! I'm trying to make my chapters longer as I think they are quite short. Anyway enjoy! All credits to Cassandra Claire :)**

Chapter 4- Day out

We get into Jace's sleek black SUV. Izzy slides in the backseat, leaving me the front seat. I swiftly get in trying not to stumble in with these heels. I already tripped twice just trying to get out of the house. I was not born for this. Who wants to wear these things anyway? I get the advantage of height but that is no way in hell worth all the pain. On the other hand, it seems to rile up Jace. Now that is worth the pain.

We ride to the mall with Izzy in the back stating all the shops she wants to visit. Dear God help me. The list is very long and the time that I can last on these heels isn't very long. "Izzy please keep it to a minimum. If you manage to be done before 3 I'll treat you on ice cream." Jace pleads.

"What! That gives me no time!" I look at the clock. 12:39. How long did she plan on shopping? Whenever I go shopping it's swift, maybe a quick look in the make-up store for a new mascara or eyeliner. I would be done in 30 minutes.

"Oh my god, how long do you shop for. I won't last that long on these death traps you know. You'd have to shop alone." I throw at her. "Fine, I'll try to be quick."

The rest of the ride was quiet, much to Jace's and my surprise. His eyebrows rose gesturing to Izzy. We finally arrived and Izzy shot out of the seat running to the mall. Once I got out, Jace was waiting for me. "Just say if it's too much okay? I'll try to rein in the power ball." He jokes. I smile at him showing my appreciation. He leans down and plants a kiss to my forehead. He takes my hand and heads in the direction of the powerball.

After an hour of non stop judging her, and me trying on things that she wanted me to try I put my foot down. "Iz I can't no more. My feet ache, I cannot see one more piece of clothing. Please." She promised one more shop. Which turned out to be on the other side of the mall. Great.

Jace and I are walking hand in hand. I couldn't be more elated. I look at the shops when we pass by until I see a tech store. "Can we go in this one for a sec?" They both look up at the store. "You sure?" Izzy asks.

"Mhm." I head straight for the photography aisle. I'm due for a new camera. I've had my old camera since I was ten. I have been saving up for one, but I just haven't picked out a specific model yet. "You like photography?" Jace asks surprised. "Yeah I love it, don't know where I got it from. Maybe my father's side, though my Mom is very creative. She occasionally paints nature and animals."

Cameras for me is like candy for a child. I look at the Canon models. My eye falls on one where the screen can be turned around. I look at the specifications. It also isn't too expensive. The money that I've saved up would already be able to buy it. I just need more for the lenses.

After Izzy is totally satisfied we walk towards the ice cream shop, a little shop situated in the corner of the mall. Jace buys us the ice creams. One cone with cookie dough for me and and a cup for Izzy with chocolate flavor. Jace himself has vanilla in a cup.

"Have you heard from Alec?" She asks Jace. He shakes his head. "Hm. I thought he would have at least called by now. I saw he went home with Magnus. Th y must be doing something together then today." She finishes her ice cream before us and excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

"What are your plans for tonight?" I swallow the ice cream in my mouth before I answer. "I didn't really have any plans, why?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" He asks sweetly. I swear he almost puts on his puppy eyes. I laugh out loudly. "I don't think that is the best idea. I mean I've only really known you for a week."

"You stayed last night." He states. "Well that was unintended. If you recall I was unconscious when you made that decision for me." I throw at him. His face looks like he had just lost the battle. He looks so sad right now. What can be worse than Jace staying over though?

"Okay." His face instantly lit up. I continue. "No funny business though." I tell him. He grins at me widely.

"And what's funny business huh?" He is grinning ear to ear. I lean towards his ear, trailing my hand from his knee up his thigh. I come dangerously close to the apex, teasing him. I trail my fingers up and down his leg coming closer everytime. I whisper in his ear. "Funny business like this." I kiss his neck, although I stop and sit back quickly. The grin has disappeared from his face. Instead he looks very uncomfortable now.

"Naughty Clary." Now I'm the one grinning from ear to ear. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, covering his private parts carefully. I smirk. "Having problems there?" I chuckle. He looks really uncomfortable. "This is not funny! How am I supposed to walk to the car." He says between his gritting teeth. I laugh out loud now. The image of him walking back with a boner has me in bits. Izzy walks back with a questioning look on her face.

"What's so funny?" She looks between me and Jace who is obviously very uncomfortable. "Nothing Iz, do you want something else? A milkshake?" He pleads.

"No, I just want to go home now. What's wrong Jace?" She questions. Jace looks like he could burst. "For the love of God. You always want to stay in this goddamn place and the one time I want you to stay here you suddenly want to go home!" He sneers.

Izzy looks shocked, she's trying to figure out what's going on. "He's got a boner." I whisper to her. "Clary!" He yells at me. I burst out laughing again. Izzy starts laughing with me. "I don't exactly want my sister knowing do I!"

"In that case bro, I'll get a milkshake. You're paying though." He quickly hands her his wallet and she stalks off to get a milkshake. I look at him in the corner of my eye. He's staring off into the distance. "If it doesn't go away I'll walk in front of you." He turns to me slowly.

"Like that will help. Your ass shaking in front of my dick doesn't exactly help it going away does it." He throws at me. I feel sorry for him now. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to end up like this." I apologetically smile.

After Jace had returned to his decent state we walked back to the car. Izzy and I still laughed about his "accident" and soon he joined us. All forgotten uncomfort forgotten. . We quickly reach their house. He tells me to stay put so that he can quickly gather his stuff. I ask him if he can bring my stuff from last night as well. The radio is still on and 'Middle' by Major lazer comes on. It's got a good beat and I find myself liking it. I increase the volume a bit and try to sing to the lyrics.

Jace quickly returns with a black gym bag which he throws in the back. He strides to the drivers side and starts the car. "Where to?" I forgot that he doesn't know where I live. "Maple Drive, do you know where that is?" He confirms that he does and heads in that direction.

"I'm curious to where you live." He says. "Why, it's nothing special like your house." I state. It's a small apartment, 2 bedrooms, a shared bathroom, and as my Mom is very creative the house is filled with self made things. My room however is filled with photos. Photos of people. How creepy will that be! I must look like a stalker if anyone sees it now. I have to clean it quickly before he can go in. Dirty clothes are spread out on the floor as well. Oh god this was a bad idea.

He pulls up in front of my apartment in no time. "You okay?" He picks up on my nervousness. He grabs my hand, grazing my knuckles with his thumb. It has a calm soothing effect on me. "Yes I'm fine, lets go."

I fumble for my keys that were in my shorts. Thankfully I hadn't lost them last night. I quickly open the door, peeking in for any mess. Fortunately I had left it clean last night. I walk in, motioning for Jace to follow me.

I walk through to the kitchen placing my keys on the counter. I quickly throw my dirty clothes from last night in the hamper and return to Jace. "Do you want something to drink?" I ask politely. He replies. "A water would be great thank you."

I tell him to sit down while I get his water. I grab a cup from the cupboard and fill it up under the tap. I hand it to him and sit down. I feel really awkward. I don't know what to talk about, and neither seems Jace.

"Do you want to watch something on Netflix?" I ask. "And chill? Sure!" He grins widely. I slap him on his arm. "You know what I said! So yes or no?" I grab the remote and turn on the TV. I go to the apps and select Netflix.

"Yes, but you know, I might not be able to control myself." Deep down I don't want him to control himself. Deep down I want to jump his bones right now. But I won't. What's to say he won't leave me like he did to those other girls? I look at his lips. They open slightly with every breath. My eyes move up to his eyes, locking in on his golden gaze. "Oh to hell with it." I exclaim.

I jump astride on his lap and press my lips to his. He immediately responds by putting one hand on my back and the other on my hip. I twist my hands in his hair pulling him close. He nudges my mouth open with his lips, letting his tongue slip through. He breaks off, leaning to my neck, continuing his assault. I moan. My breathing accelerates. The hand on my back pushes me even closer, forcing my breasts to press into him. He sucks on my neck, biting, trailing down to my cleavage. The hand that was on my hip now fumbles with the belt that is around my waist. He deftly unbuckles it in record time. The shirt I was wearing, his shirt, comes off swiftly as well leaving me in my thigh high heels, shorts and bra.

He grabs behind my knee, the one on my back staying securely in place. He picks me up and throws me on my back on the couch. He's taking control and I love it. After all he's much more experienced at this. He towers over me, getting back to kissing me. I grab the hem of his shirt, trying to peel it off him. He quickly catches on and yanks it over his head. Oh wow. I'm stunned by his physique. He has a perfect six-pack which transforms into a V. He comes back down, grabbing my leg behind the knee and placing it around his waist. Skin against skin. Well nearly. I feel a hand sneaking behind my back aiming to loosen my bra. This breaks my out of my euphoria. "Wait." He immediately stops and leans back.

"Too far?" He asks. I nod. "I'm sorry, it's just I've never been this far with anyone, and to be honest it scares me. Plus, I've only really known you for a week." He opens his arms, so I quickly crawl into his arms. I place my head in the crook of his neck, cuddling up to him on his lap. He tightens his grip around me. He places his cheek against my head.

"Don't worry, we'll take it slow. I would never do anything you wouldn't want to do. You'll have to tell me Clary." He breathes into my hair. I love that he is so understanding.

"Um, can I quickly go and shower? I kind of feel filthy." I state. "Sure." He smiles at me. I untangle myself from him and pick the shirt of the ground and run up to my room. I close the door and slide to the floor behind it. I take a deep breath. My life has changed so much this last week. Before all of this my highlight of the weekend would be whatever show I watched on Netflix. Now, Netflix seems like the last thing that lit up my weekend. I look around my room, eyeing all the dirty clothes. I push myself of the floor hurriedly cleaning my room. I grab all the clothes and run with the pile to the bathroom disposing it in the hamper. I stride back to my room grabbing some comfy sweats. I look at them. This shouldn't tempt Jace too much.

I shed my remaining clothes and remove my make up of today. Looking in the mirror I notice a large bruise on my neck. A hickey! God damn Jace! The bruise is like the size of China it's that big. How am I gonna cover this up all week? I look down at my breasts and count two more. I'm gonna have to put a muzzle on that mouth of his.

I step under the scalding hot water, hugging myself. The water sweeps away all the tension from the past days. I touch my lips, swollen from his assault just now. I smile gleefully remembering every second of the moment. But can I do this? I've wanted nothing more than to be with Jace for these last two years. And it's happening now. Yet somehow I feel myself holding back. The last two years were just a fantasy nothing more. What if he leads me in and then leaves me, breaking my heart in to a million pieces?

I've never had to deal with any kind of heartbreak. My father left before I was even born, so I've never had the chance of knowing him. Someone i don't know can't break my heart. I have no siblings, just me and my Mom. I do have a grandma on my mom's side, we used to be very close. However ever since we moved here we drifted apart.

I've never really been involved with anyone. I've had a few sloppy kisses over the years, but they never turned into anything more. Partially because my feelings were reserved for Jace.

I turn back to reality. Reaching for some soap, I lather up my body completely. Washing off all the dirt and sweat from last night and today. I quickly wash my hair and condition it. Turning off the shower I clamber out, wrapping myself in a fluffy towel quickly. With another towel I dry my hair as much as I can. I would dry it with the hairdryer but that would take too long. I swiftly throw on my sweats and head down back to Jace.

I see that it is getting dark outside, as well as feeling a bit hungry. I try to think if I've got any food in the house but to no avail. The most I've got is some bread, fruit and drinks. I must really go shopping soon. Let's see what Jace wants. "Are you hungry yet?" I call out to him. I hear him walking towards the kitchen. "Yeah. What have you got?"

"I've got nothing here, but I thought we could get takeout?" I throw in the idea. "Yeah sure."

I ask for his preference. He mentions pizza. I walk up to the board next to the fridge that holds all the numbers and other things to remember. I quickly find the number to the pizza place. I order two pizzas, one medium with pepperoni and a small one fore me with pineapple and ham. I quickly check to see if I've got the money in my purse and thankfully I do. That would have been awkward otherwise.

I hang up and turn to Jace. "Pizzas are ordered. Anything else? Something else to drink?" I inquire. "No I'm fine. Come here." He opens his arms. I willingly walk into his arms. He wraps them tightly around me. I hug him back, threading my arms around his waist. He smells my hair. "Hmm, I love that smell. Strawberry?" I laugh. It's my favorite shampoo. It makes my hair silky soft, but it doesn't weigh down my hair. "Yeah good guess."

We stand there for minutes, neither of us willing to let go. Finally after a while Jace pulls back, though not letting me go. "God you're so beautiful." He comments. I look down blushing. He grabs my chin and pulls it up. "And I love that blush." He continues. He gives me a quick peck before letting go.

I remember the hickeys. "Oh yes, I'm gonna have to put a muzzle on that mouth of yours." He laughs out loudly. "I guess you saw the hickeys?" He says innocently.

"No more! Seriously. I'll get you back otherwise." I promise him. He adamantly promises me he won't give me anymore hickeys. I change the subject.

"Shall we go watch a movie that we've been wanting to watch all day?" He laughs. I remember Izzy's interruption and then my assault on him effectively keeping us from watching a movie. "Yeah, let's hope to not get interrupted again."

We choose a new movie called Coin Heist. It was one of the few things I hadn't seen on Netflix and Jace was insisting that we'd watch something I hadn't seen before. Stubborn boy. That left us with a very small choice. This was the best out of that.

Ten minutes into the movie the pizzas arrived. I quickly grabbed my purse and headed for the door. "Hi, here you go.18,95 dollars please." I grab two twenty bills out of my purse and hand them to him. "Keep the change. Thanks." He hands me the boxes and thanks me for the tip. I close the door behind me with my foot, heading for the living room.

"Hmm smells great, how much do I owe you?" He asks me. I place the boxes down, taking the smallest box myself. "Nothing, my treat." I grin at him. He doesn't seem to like it.

"No Clary how much." He insists. I shake my head. I take a big bite from my pizza. It's so good. He groans. "I will pay back somehow." He assures me.

Jace manages to eat his whole pizza, along with mine. I was stock full and only ate half of the pizza. It was very good but I'm just not a very big eater. When he finished his, he looked at mine to see if there was a bit more to eat. I saw him eyeing my pizza so I gave the rest to him. He scarfed that one down too in record time.

I quickly cleaned up the boxes so we could get back at watching a movie and cuddling.

"I don't get this, no one ever saves money to save the school. People hate school." Jace states. I laugh at him. "What? It's true! If our school closed down now I would be cheering." He continues.

"Well what if they liked their school so much? Maybe all the people they like and love go there. Maybe it's one big happy family. School isn't that bad." I explain. I used to look forward to school. It meant that I would be seeing Jace again. It was the one thing that kept me going.

"No, you're right. School isn't that bad. It's where I met you." He smiles down at me. I smile back at him sweetly. He continues. " I remember the first day you came to our school. Your hair was bright red, orange highlights being reflected by the sunlight. I was blinded by your beauty. You looked lost, holding your schedule. I was just about to go up to you. I was too stunned to walk up to you in the first place so I got beaten by Simon first. I gathered from your smile you knew him, you threw you arms around him, and returned the hug. Your bag was slightly open and your books fell straight out. Matt picked them up for you, and immediately Simon introduced you to Elena and Matt. You looked so innocent, and knowing how I was I couldn't corrupt you."

He described every detail perfectly of my first day at the school. I never knew he was there watching us. "I watched you throughout the school year, I saw you were so compassionate about your friends, so loving, the exact opposite of me. At that time I probably didn't realize I loved you. I couldn't bring myself to talk to you, knowing I would hurt you inevitably. Maybe it's good I didn't, I probably would have messed up back then. That's why I told Izzy to stay away."

I'm stunned. He's outed himself completely. And he said it. He loved me. "Then why did you decide to talk to me now?" I ask completely spellbound by his words. "You had changed your outlook, you looked more confident, more ready for the hard world out there."

"Why did you sleep with those girls then?" He looks down. After composing himself he looked up, his eyes ablaze. "I tried to distract myself from you. I only slept with one girl these two years. I wanted to see if maybe I focused on someone else, I would forget about you. The agony everyday of the constant fight to keep myself away from you. I would do anything to distract myself. Yes I fooled around a lot at parties but none of it was real. Alec pulled me back. I told him everything. He also told me to just try with you. He couldn't see me driving myself to further insanity."

Wow. It seems like he has had it worse than me. Of course it drove me crazy to see him everyday, but he seemed to show me no attention at all. "You are a great actor because all those years you had me completely convinced I wasn't even a part of your world. That you even knew my name." He laughs quietly. "Of course I knew your name Clarissa Adele Fray." He grabs my face betweens his hands and oh so softly kisses me. The kiss is so sweet, so passionate.

I break away. The movie played in the background quietly. I noticed it was nearing its end. "We should go to bed." I suggest. He nods agreeing. I quickly turn off the TV. He offers me his hand to help me off the couch. I gratefully take it.

I brush my teeth quickly, as well as wash my face quickly. I open the door to the room to see Jace changing. "Oh I'm sorry!" I shut the door instantly. All he had on was a pair of boxers. I hear chuckling from inside. "Clary it's okay. You can come in." I open the door slightly poking my head through. This makes him laugh even more. Thankfully he put on a pair of sweatpants now. I step fully inside, closing the door behind me.

He gets into bed without putting on a shirt. "No shirt?" He looks down to his chest quickly. "Oh no, I get too warm with one. Do you mind?" I quickly shake my head. I walk up to the bed and get in.

He eyes my nightstand. I follow his gaze and see the book. Fifty Shades of Grey. Crap! I bought that this week. He quickly climbs over me and grabs the book. "No Jace!" I try to fight it out of his hands. He keeps it high up in the air, laughing at me.

"Lemme just see Clary." He opens it high up in the air where I left off. I try jumping up to grab it out of his hands, failing miserably. He reads out of the book out loud.

"You're so wet, so quickly. So responsive. Oh, Anastasia, I like that. I like that a lot," he laughs uncontrollably but unfortunately keeps reading.

"JACE GIVE IT BACK." I yell at him, hoping, praying for him to stop.

" 'Open your mouth,' he commands, and thrusts his thumb in my mouth. My eyes fly open, blinking wildly. 'See how you taste' " he cites in a sexual voice.

"Damn that's hot!" Jace keeps reading on, this time thankfully not out loud. I let myself drop to the bed. He noticed I gave up he sits down on his side, with his back propped up against the pillows.

"Give me that back pervert." I grab the book out of his hands successfully and store it in my nightstand out of his reach. He grins salaciously. "Says the one that bought the book,"

"I see the appeal of the book. Please do pick up some tips there Clary." He jokes. The heat rises to my cheeks in record time. "I will thank you very much." I sneer at him.

I turn to my side, away from him. Bastard is enjoying this. He apologizes while laughing. "That's not a very heartfelt apology." He puts a hand on my shoulder and tries to push me on my back. He is propped up on his elbow next to me.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" He looks at me sincerely, locking his gaze on mine. I shake my head. I cross my arms over my chest sulking. He laughs at me. "You're so cute." He kisses me on the nose.

"Please?" He looks at me with his bulging puppy eyes. Sighing I turn to my side, grabbing his hand and place it around me. He buries his face in my neck. I feel his smile against my neck. "Goodnight Clary." He whispers in my ear. The warm breath tickles me.

"Good night Jace." And with that I quickly fall in a deep slumber, dreaming about a little boy with golden eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter! The site wouldn't let me upload any chapter but here it is! Please review because I would love your opinions on this! Of course all characters belong to C.C. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5- That's for me to know and for you to find out.

I put my earphones in listening to my music. I hold my bag in front of me, otherwise irritating me with its incessant swinging, the walk to school from my house is only ten minutes, but enough time to think of the weekend.

Sunday morning, the morning after Jace stayed over I woke up alone in the bed. I thought back, thinking the whole weekend was maybe a dream but soon Jace came up with a tray holding all kinds of food. "Aw, how sweet you brought me breakfast in bed!" I gave him a quick kiss when he handed the tray. He sat next to me, picking bits of food of the tray. We talked about my dad, it is a touchy subject for me. Mostly this is because of my Mom. She says he was someone I would not like to meet as he only would disappoint me. Yet I still have this nagging feeling that I want to meet him.

We then talked about his family. His Mom died when he was 4. She died of lung cancer. He said he barely remembers her but I see it hurts him. His dad is a different story. When talking about him, he said it seems like yesterday, the day that his father was murdered. It is a cold case, no one knows who did it or why. Jace obsessed over his father's death even until today, still thinking about the murder. He would call the police if he found new information but who would take a 10 year old boy seriously? He stopped calling when he was 13, seeing as they never did anything with it but it still haunts him to this day. The Lightwoods were his godparents and took him in without any problem when he was 10.

My heart constricts. He's had a very hard life from a young age. He hides it well, putting on a constant smile on his face, but I see through it now. He says he never shared this much information with anyone except for his brother and sister, and by sharing this he hoped it would show more insight into him. I told him he didn't have to but he wanted to anyway.

I'm brought back to reality by a car honking next to me. "Hey Clary! Do you want a ride to the school?" She buzzes down the window. "Yeah sure, thanks Elena." I swiftly open the door, jumping in her car.

"How are you? Did you go to that Lightwood party on Saturday?" She asks me. "Yeah I did, why didn't you?" She's about to answer before she gets cut off by some asshole. She honks. "Argh, fricking assholes!" She shouts at them. She can get quite a road rage. I calm her down, bringing her back to the subject.

"I was with Matt, neither of us was in the mood for a party. We just went to see that new movie." She continues. "How was the party then? Did you find a nice guy?" Shes looks at me grinning.

"Well... Ehm- Yeah." I stutter. She picks up on it. "Who is it?" I try to distract her but she doesn't give up.

"Jace..." I whisper really quietly. "What? Did you say Jace?" Her face looks shocked. She continues. "Are you serious, the guy you have had a crush on for years, you made out with him?" Her voice is dripping is disbelief. I nod.

"Well..." It was wrong to go on. "Well what? Oh my god you didn't sleep with him did you?"

"No! But I did stay with him on Friday, and he stayed at my place on Saturday." Her mouth drops open. I tell her to watch the road but she is much too interested in me. "You gotta give me the deeds later Clary! Anyway we are here."

I look at the parking lot. There he is, leaning against his sleek SUV. We both get out and Elena spots him as well. "Go. I'll catch up with you later. I expect all the details!" She shouts as me as I wave goodbye. I walk up to Jace.

"Hi." He grabs my hand and I immediately feel myself calming down. "Hey, how are you?" I look up to his eyes.

I answer. "I'm fine, you?" He smiles warmly. "I'm good. I missed you last night." He grabs me around my waist pulling me closer. To be honest I missed him too. A lot. I tossed and turned, not able to find a way to sleep. I hug him, pressing my face in his chest. He returns the hug by tightening the grip around me.

"I did too," My confirmation seemed to elate him. I lean back looking at him. "I was wondering though, what are we? Because my friends will most likely want to know everything, but I don't know if you want me to tell them. Or tell them what we are, but I don't even know what we are." My words come stumbling out of my mouth. He chuckles.

"It's okay you can tell them, just call me your boyfriend?" He states. "Is that what we are?" I wonder.

"Yeah, if you want to be. That reminds me, do you want to go on a date with me?" His eyes sweep over my face, looking for whatever emotion comes up in me. Happiness. "Yeah, of course. What kind of a date?"

"That's for me to know and for you to- well, find out." He grins at me mischievously. He grabs my hand. "Come on we are late. You have chemistry right?" I nod.

He walks me all the way to the chemistry class, delivering me to the door. The sight of Ms. Croak irritates me. I groan. We were in a bubble all weekend, and now we are back to reality. "We can just run for it and skip the day." He winks at me. I'm about to take up on his offer until I hear her screeching.

"Ms. Fray! In here now!" My face falls. I turn to Jace, grimacing. "Sorry, but the witch has already seen me." He laughs out loud.

"It's okay. You better go before she explodes." He grins. He leans down and plants a quick kiss on my forehead. "Bye." He whispers to me. I mouth bye to him and smile at him. He drops my hand and stalks off. Sighing I walk into the classroom. Everyone is looking at me. I walk to my usual seat in the back of the class next to a girl named Lydia.

"Hey Clary, how are you?" She greets me. She's always been kind to me. We exchange notes all the time, and chat during the classes. "I'm fine thank you. And you?"

"I'm great thanks!" She smiles widely. She continues. "Why is everyone looking at you?" I look around the clasroom and I'm met by stares. Though as soon as I lock gazes on them they turn around, embarrassed.

"I don't know I was wondering if you knew." I grab my bag, scooping out the necessities for this class. I find a guy named Josh looking at me again. "What? Why are you staring at me." I sneer at him. He is usually a calm, quiet guy. Focused on chemistry. He's has wanted to be a doctor since forever. He never usually listen to any of the gossip. Though now he is looking at me like the rest of them.

"I'm sorry it's just that we all just saw you get dropped off by Jace. Everyone is wondering if you slept with him." My mouth falls open. Why do people always assume the worst? They are comparing me to the other sluts. "Well for your information I didn't."

I focus on the class, trying very hard to ignore all their gazes. Fortunately the class goes by quickly.

I grab a tray and fill it up with a bowl of fruit, a sandwich and I grab a water. I see Izzy and Jace sitting together.

I place my tray on the table next to Jace. "Hey guys." I sit down. "Omg Clary are you hearing the gossip! I gotta know though, did you two sleep together?"

"No!" We both say at the same time. She looks at us both suspiciously. "No I swear Iz we didn't." I notice Elena walking up cautiously to our table. I wave to her, motioning to her to sit with us. "Hey Elena." I smile at her. She sits down next to Izzy. "Boo!" I scream. Magnus creeped up on me from behind effectively scaring me. Jace, Izzy and Alec burst out laughing. "Hey Biscuit." He sticks his tongue out at me. I give him the death stare making him laugh. I look around finding the states of irritated gazes.

"Oops I might have screamed too loud." I grimace. All of a sudden Izzy starts jumping up and down. "Oh my god guys! There is this school trip next week to the river in the woods. Apparently it's like survival camping in these wooden huts, we should go!"

"Iz, you wouldn't last an hour in the dirt." Alec jokes. She slaps him. "Come on we should all sign up, you too Elena!" She runs off to get a bunch off signing forms.

"I want to bet for a hundred dollars she won't last a day in that mud hole." Jace states. He and Alec shake hands, but Alec claims she won't last 2 hours.

"But how bad could it be, a week of camping in huts? That's like a party week." Jace says. Izzy comes running back with a pile of forms. She hands us each one. "Where is Simon?"

"He has a project to do during lunch, I'll take it to him though, I've got Biology with him." Elena offers. She also takes one for Matt. I actually feel myself growing fond of the idea. I read the folder:

Sunday 22nd of September till Monday 30th of September.

Survival camping in wooden huts, with many activities during the week. Food is provided however it has to be cooked by the students over fires. Climbing, riding and archery activities are offered during the week.

Please give in form before September 20th.

"Oh that's cool, there's riding." I say. I had riding lessons until I was 13 but I kind of lost touch with it.

"You like horses?" Jace asks surprised. "Yeah."

"Oh Iz, can I have another form? I think there's someone else that would like to go." I look at Lydia standing in line. She hands me a form and I stand up and walk to her.

"Hey Lydia, have you heard about the school trip?" I hand her the form and she reads it. I continue. "You should come with us it'll be fun." She smiles at me.

"Thanks, I'll think about it Clary." I smile warmly at her. I notice her usual friends aren't here. "Where are your friends?"

"Oh they are doing this project." It must be the same project as Simon. "Oh okay, do you want to sit with us today then?" Her face lights up.

"Yeah sure!" I return to my seat next to Jace. "You're really kind to include her." He whispers to me. He grabs my hand under the table and squeezes it lightly. I smile back at him.

We all chat for the next half hour and I notice that Elena and Lydia are starting to feel more comfortable around them. Joining in on the conversation here and there. I notice Matt hasn't sat at the table.

"Where is Matt Elena?" I ask curiously. "He stayed home sick today. He got down with the flu on Sunday. Poor thing, I hope he'll be better before the school trip." I smile at her apologetically.

I'm walking back with Izzy. As it turns out she has biology with me, though I didn't see her last week. Biology is probably my favorite subject in school. It fascinates me, all the things in our body and how it works.

We sit next to each other, pissing off some people for changing places. The teacher hasn't arrived yet so Izzy decides this is a good time to interrogate me.

"So you and Jace." She says suggestively. "We didn't." I assure her.

I continue. "Why do you even want to know he's your brother." She doesn't seem to care as she continues. "But you guys stayed together for two nights. Something must have happened." She props her head up on her elbow, looking at me attentively. The heat rises to my cheeks.

"We cuddled, kissed, nothing more." Her mouth drops open. "That's nothing like Jace. He must really like you." She suggests.

"No more about me though, what happened with you and Simon?" I inquire. I'm not sure if I want to know this stuff as he is like my brother, but it's better than talking about me and Jace.

"We kissed a few times, but he wouldn't do more." She pouts. "Give me some tips Clary, you know him really well."

"You got to understand Izzy, he's not like your regular guy. He likes the fluff, the talking. So talk to him, get to know him. He doesn't like to jump straight into bed." In fact he's still a virgin, but I'm not going to tell her that. That's up to him to tell her.

"Okay, I'll try that. But this is like the first time I'm actually attempting to have a relationship. The first time I want a relationship." She looks sincere. I smile at her kindly.

"Woohoo! 15 minutes up! Adios people!" A guy jumps up from his chair running out of the classroom. Immediately people pack up and follow him. "Hm, I guess no biology today. Let's go Clary." I hadn't gotten my stuff out yet so I pick up my bag and swing it over my shoulder.

"Do you want to go watch the P.E. class outside? I think Jace has that right now." She winks at me. Oh, Jace running around, sweaty. Who wouldn't want to see that? "Sure let's go!"

We head into the direction of the P.E. field outside. We walk through the deserted school. On our way there she quickly gets a snack from the cantine. "Want a bite?" She says with her mouth full. "No thanks." I smile at her.

We sit on the top row of the bleachers. I quickly spot Jace's golden hair. They are playing basketball. Jace sprints after the guy who has got the ball now, though looking at Jace I suspect he won't have it for long.

"What's up with you and Simon? He told me you guys weren't really talking to each other." Izzy inquires. I look down at my hands. "I don't know, he's is just pulling away from me for some reason." She smiles at me apologetically.

I watch Jace running across the field dribbling the ball. He takes a leap at the basketball net and throws the ball in perfectly. He high fives a few guys on his team before going back to the game.

"Maybe you should talk to him Clary, I know something is bothering him." She explains. "Why doesn't he just come up and talk to me then? Why does he have to avoid me instead. It makes no sense, he's never acted like this in his whole life." I tear up. I try to fight back the tears, I don't want to cry in front of her.

I excuse myself and quickly run to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I see my eyes are bloodshot. I dry my eyes, trying to let the redness subdue.

"Clary are you okay?" I turn around finding Izzy in front of me. I burst out in tears. She quickly wraps her arms around me. "Oh Clary, it'll be all right. You guys will fix it I'm sure of it." I bawl my eyes out in front of her, secretly grateful she is here holding me. Once she's noticed that I've calmed down she holds me at arm's reach.

"Let's clean you up shall we? Your mascara has run down your face." I laugh. She grabs her concealer and mascara from her bag and soon has me looking decent again.

"Thanks Izzy." I smile at her. "Anytime."

We return to the field, though our next lesson soon begins. As we walk to the field Jace notices us. He strides up to us. "Hey, no class?" I shake my head. He lifts his hand, cupping my face. "Are you okay Clary?"

I feel like I'm about to burst in tears again but fortunately I keep it in. "She's fine Jace, you stink though." She makes me laugh. He eyes me suspiciously, not buying it. Thankfully he drops it.

"Yeah like Izzy said I stink, so I'm quickly going to shower. Bye, I'll see you later." He presses his lips to my forehead. Soon he wanders off to the changing rooms.

"Bye Jace." I shout after him.

We sit on the bleachers for a few more minutes talking before the bell goes off.

I walk to my second to last class by myself. I spot Simon a few meters away. I run after him. "Simon!" He turns around. He grimaces once he sees it's me.

"Can we talk later?" I ask. "Clary..." He groans.

"Please Simon, I miss you, you have been avoiding me for a week, we never used to go a day without talking." I plead. I really want to fix this.

"Okay, I'll meet you up after school then." I smile inwardly. "Gotta go, see you later Clary."

The last class came quickly. The one that I share with Jace. I look at the teacher and remember the homework he'd given us. Crap. I forgot it. I'm gonna have to weasel myself out of that. The class is started but Jace hasn't arrived yet. Weird, he was in school today? My thoughts are interrupted by him running in apologizing. He sits down quickly throwing his stuff on the table. Mr. Trench stalks up to us.

"And what excuse do you have Mr. Herondale for the fashionably late entrance?" He smirks. "The headmaster had to speak to me about a personal matter, if you don't believe me go ask him personally." Jace states, effectively wiping that smirk of his face. I giggle. He glares at me with his usual amount of hate and returns to the front of the class.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly. "Yeah it's nothing." He says without looking to me.

"Back to you, there was obviously something wrong on the field, I could see it." I fumble with my hands, looking down.

"It's just Simon, he's been avoiding me and Izzy well, she helped me through it." I whisper quietly. He grabs one of my hands, grazing his thumb over the back of my hand. "You can talk to me about these things. I want you to." I smile at him.

I change the subject. "Did you do the homework?" His face falls. Judging by his face I guess he didn't. "Has he asked yet?" I shake my head.

"Fuck." He exclaims. What a bunch we are. Though for me it makes no difference, I never did anything before, the only thing it does is increase Mr. Trench's a tiny bit more, if that is even possible. I don't even know why he bothers with me anymore.

Thankfully the class went quickly, he seemingly forgot about the homework he gave up much to everyone's relief. "I'll catch up to you soon, I'm just gonna talk to Simon quickly okay?" I say to Jace. "Okay." I give him a quick peck on his lips.

I find Simon fairly quickly. He motions for me to sit down. "What's wrong Simon?" He leans in on his hands which are supported by his knees "Look Clary, I just can't stand to see you with him."

"With who?" He gives me a look as if saying You-Know-Who.

"With Jace! You know how he is, yet here you are fucking him." I burst out.

"You are wrongly judging him! And I'm not fucking him for your information! It's great that you have such a great trust in me Simon! He's not at all like you all think he is. I'm sorry but you are being such a fucking asshole. He's had a very rough childhood, and here you are judging him for things that he hasn't even done. Get your shit together!"

I storm off. I'm furious. How could he think that of me! He knows I'm not like that. "Clary what's wrong?" Jace runs after me. "Simon." I say through gritting teeth.

He embraces me, with my arms stuck in front of me. "What did he say?" I press my face to his chest. "He basically called me a slut for going out with you." His hold tightens and I can feel his fists balling up.

"It's one thing calling me a manwhore but I won't accept him calling you that. Where is he." He lets go and runs of in the direction where I came for. "No Jace don't!" I run after him, trying to stop him. I watch him as he grabs Simon, turns him around and hits him right in the face. "Oh my god Jace!" I grab his arm preventing him from punching him again. "Stop it!" He turns to me, his face wild.

He turns back to Simon, shouting. "DON'T EVER CALL HER A SLUT AGAIN, I WILL COME AFTER YOU." With that he turns on his heel and heads for his car. Here I am standing between them both. Do I follow Jace or take care of my friend? The choice is fairly easy, shocking me. I look at Simon, finding myself not feeling sorry at all. I run after Jace catching up to him. I stand in front of him halting him in his tracks. I pick up his hand, looking at his knuckles. He pulls it out of my hand. "I'm fine." He says between gritting teeth.

"Come let's go." He pushes me towards the car.

The whole car ride home he said nothing. He gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He quickly turns up in front of my house. He says nothing, not moving. I look at him. He seems deep in his thoughts. It seems like he is not coming in with me so I open the door. He grabs my knee. "Wait." I turn towards him. "Are you angry at me?" I ask hurt.

"No why would you think that." He says shocked. "I don't know, maybe because you have been acting like it the whole ride back home." He stares at me. Before I know it he presses his lips on mine, grabbing my face hard, almost painful. He parts my lips with his. Our lips moves feverishly together. He breaks off, breathing hard.

"I just. I cannot stand anyone calling you wrongly. I'm sorry I didn't mean to act like that towards you." He apologizes. "And to make it up to you, please come on a date with me on Wednesday, after school."

"Of course. Are you still not gonna tell me what we are doing?" He shakes his head. "Okay then." I laugh.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to face Izzy, and if I quickly get some clothes now I might be home before her."

"Sure, I just don't have any food in my house." I state. I was gonna walk to the restaurant on the corner, but the food there isn't too good. "I'll go past the supermarket on my way then. What should I get?"

"Surprise me." I smile at him widely. "Okay, I'm gonna go in then, see you later." I jump out the car and wave after him. My life would perfect if it wasn't for Simon. I hurriedly let myself in, rapidly going around the house cleaning up a bit. I turn the radio on loudly. Hotter than Hell by Dua Lipa comes on. I turn it up a bit. I sing my lungs out to it, thoroughly enjoying it. It feels good to just let myself go.

After my karaoke session I grab the book out of nightstand. I take it down and make myself comfortable on the couch. I throw a big fluffy blanket over myself and start reading.

I hear my phone ringing, incessantly. I try to pick it up but it won't let me. Out of anger I throw it away, yet the ringing doesn't go away. The ringing becomes louder and louder. I startle awake. I notice my phone next to me going off. Jace. I pick up. "Hey, are you here?"

"Yeah I've been standing here for a few minutes." I curse. "Sorry I'm coming." I hang up and sprint to the door.

"Sorry I fell asleep on the couch, I must have been really tired." He tells me it doesn't matter. He takes in two large bags. One full of clothes the other one filled with food and drinks.

"Oh wow you went out. What in the world did you buy?" I look through the bag, tomatoes, pasta, mozzarella. "I bought some ingredients to make penne caprese. I hope you'll like it."

I also fish out a bottle of wine. "How in the world did you manage to buy this." He grabs his wallet and fishes out an ID. "Fake." He states.

I look at it. It looks exactly the same as mine except for of course the information on it. It says that he should be 22 now. I look at Jace. I guess he could pass for 22. Although he is pushing it. "How did you even get this?"

"I know some people." He winks at me. "Where are your wine glasses?" I tell him I'll get them. He opens the bottle and pours two glasses. We clink glasses. I sit atop the worktop watching him, telling him where everything is. I watch him as he cooks. He does everything so gracefully. He is so in tune with his body. Me however, I stumble over my own two feet.

We talk while he prepares the meal. I offer to help but he tells me to sit down and relax. An hour he has prepared a 5 star meal. I quickly set the table.

He places the meal in front of me. "This looks amazing." He smiles. "Bon appetite."

I dig in. It tastes as good as it looks, if not better. I moan. "This is so good." He laughs.

"Where did you learn how to cook like this?" I ask curiously. I take another bite. "I watched Maryse growing up, she loved to teach me. Izzy and Alec weren't too interested so she loved that I showed such an interest."

I rapidly finish my plate. I feel like I'm about to blow up. I was feeling full a while ago but it was just to good to leave it. "Thank you, that was a delight." I stand up and clean his and my plate up. He complains. "No you cook, I clean up." I quickly put everything in the dishwasher, washing things off by hand that aren't allowed to go in the dishwasher.

He walks into the kitchen holding the book in his hand. "I see you have been reading more." He smirks. I snatch it out of his hands. "I didn't actually read much seeing as I feel asleep. Shame though, I fell asleep in a good bit." I smile mischievously at him. He eyes bulge out. "Tell me."

I shake my head. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." I tap the side of my nose. He shakes his head laughing. "Touché."

The doorbell goes off. Jace raises his eyebrow. "I don't know." I say. I walk to the door and open it. My mouth drops open. No it can't be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- James

"James what are you doing here." I say coldly. He steps forward one step, causing me to step backward. "Don't." I hold my hand up.

"Baby I came looking for you of course." He says. I feel Jace's presence behind me. "Who is this Clary?"

"James, fuck off. I told you I never wanted to see you again. That was sincere." He feigns being hurt. "But baby I wanted to see you." Jace notices my stance towards him. He walks in front of me blocking me from James.

"I suggest you back off." He says ominously. James starts laughing. "I see you found yourself a new boy toy Clary. Don't worry I'll be back for you. Laters baby." He strides away seeming very happy with himself.

I start to hyperventilate. No this can't happen. I moved away from all of this. "Clary who is he." He asks me.

"He, he- I can't." The world turns black before my eyes.

"Clary! Clary wake up!" I'm being shaken furiously. I open my eyes. Jace's face is above me, freaked out. I look around and I see I'm lying on the couch.

"How long was I out for?" I groan. The back of my head hurts very badly. "5 minutes Clary. Fuck, you scared me! Who is that asshole?"

"I'll tell you everything, I just need to get a painkiller quickly." He pushes me down again. "I'll get it." He comes back with a glass of water and a paracetamol. I rapidly swallow it.

He sits down, waiting for me to explain. "James, he is an ex-boyfriend of mine. This was when I was 13, obviously way too young, but I was kind of forced to it by all my friends. He's two years older than me, and my friends thought it would be cool. So he invited me to one of his parties, invited all my friends too. I saw no harm in it, so I went with all of them." Jace is intently listening. I continue.

"He somehow managed to get loads of alcohol, and we all drank of course. He had gotten himself very drunk, and thought it was a good idea to 'fuck his girlfriend' as he put it. I was only 13, no where near ready and I didn't even like this guy in that way. So obviously I refused. He wouldn't have any of it. He grabbed me-" I burst out in sobs. Jace reaches out for me, holding me close.

"Shh, you don't have to tell more." He kisses my head, but I push back, determined to tell my story. "No, I got to. I have to tell someone. Anyway he forced himself on me, groping whatever curves I had then. Luckily he didn't rape me then, though I wouldn't be so sure if it happened now. "

Jace interrupts me. "I thought you told me ŷou hadn't been that far with anyone." I shake my head. "Not voluntarily." I sob. But I have to continue.

"I broke up with him, but he began stalking me everywhere, showing up at my house demanding to be let in. Eventually my mom called the police. They set up an investigation but they did nothing to stop him. So instead we moved. We told no one except close relatives where we had moved to. Yet somehow he found me-" I burst out again. This time I can't stop my tears.

"Clary, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I wouldn't have been that fast with you if I had known. I'm so sorry." He apologizes.

"It's not your fault." I say between sobs. He tightens his grip on me. He lays his cheek on my head, completely cocooning me."I'm going to kill that fucker." He says between gritted teeth.

"No Jace, you can't hurt everyone that crosses me, you'll end up in jail. This guy, James, he's very cunning. He'll find a way to get rid of you so don't give him one."

Eventually I calm down. "I've got to call my mom. She has to know." He loosens his hold on me, allowing me to reach for my phone. I make no move to get out of his lap.

I dial her number. It goes over a few times before she picks up. "Hey Clary, how are you ?" She asks sweetly. "Mom-." I sob again.

"Oh no what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She inquires freaking out. "He was here Mom. He found us."

"James? That's it honey. I'm calling a lawyer. I'm coming straight back as well." She says. I try to stop her. "No Mom, I'm fine, I'm not alone." She picks up on it.

"Who's there with you?" I'm reluctant to tell her, but if it's the only way to stop her from coming back I have to. I would want anything more in the world for her to come back, but she just can't afford it. Her boss would fire her instantly. "I'm with Jace, he's here now." Jace looks at me questioningly.

"Oh okay," This seems to have calmed her down."Are you sure you don't want me to come back? I'm definitely calling our lawyer though." I reassure her that she doesn't need to come back. We talk a bit more about how it is in Europe, and how I'm holding up here.

We say our goodbyes and hang up. Jace doesn't say anything. "I'm scared Jace. I don't know what he is capable of now." I reveal. He kisses my head.

"I won't let anything happen to you Clary. Ever." He promises me.

"Come on Clary let's go to sleep." He nudges me off his lap so he can stand up. He grabs my hand and leads me up. I crawl in my bed. "Is it okay if I take a shower?" I nod. He kisses me on my head. "Okay, I'll go take one quickly, go to sleep Clary." He smiles at me. I try to stay awake but soon sleep takes me over.

"Where are we going Jace?" I ask mischievously. He still hasn't told me where we are going on our date. I look out the window, the buildings disappearing and being replaced by fields. He smirks at me, still keeping his mouth shut.

I sigh. I guess it doesn't matter now that we are on our way anyway. After a good thirty minutes of driving we finally turn into a little side track. We pull up to a large barn. Jace stops the car and reaches behind him. "Here, put this on, you'll need it." He winks at me. I look in the bag. Horse riding clothes. Jace steps out of the car. "You can change in here if you want, though I'm going to change in one of the stables." I watch him walk up to the stable with his own bag.

I rapidly change in the car, constantly looking around to see if anyone was passing because Ididn't want to flash them anything. Fortunately no one passes the car. I walk up to the stables and see a horse standing in the middle. The horse is a bay colour, with a large blaze on its head. He is huge. He extends his nose to sniff me. He pulls away deciding that I'm fine so I stroke its face softly. He bobs his head up and down mimicking my strokes.

"I see you met Alfie." He smiles at me and walks up to the horse. He pats him a few times on the neck. "Are we riding this one together?" I ask curiously. I wouldn't mind riding together, but it would be nice to be back in the saddle myself.

"I didn't know if you wanted to ride your own horse. Do you?" I weigh the options. I find myself leaning towards my own horse. "Sure."

He leads me to a stable a little bit further, revealing a middle sized dapple gray horse. I open the stable door to stroke her. "That is Peppa, she is very energetic and mischievous like you." He grins at me. She has a long white mane which covers a neck full with freckles. Her face is also covered in freckles. She as well sniffs me, and immediately rubs her head on me. I laugh out loud. "I think we like each other." I smile at Jace.

He hands me her head collar and I quickly slip it over her head. Clipping the lead rope onto it I lead her out of the stable. I tie her up like Jace did with Alfie, and quickly grab a few brushes. "Do you know how to tack her up? It is English riding." He asks me.

"Yeah I did English riding, and they did learn me how to tack up." I pick up each of her hooves and pick them out. Ugh, she really leans on me while picking out. I bend over leaning my hands on my knees. "You okay Clary?" He hovers over me.

"Yeah, she just really leans on you." He agrees that she does, laughing. He finds her bridle and saddle for me, along with a numnah. He throws on the dark blue numnah and saddle for me, hanging the bridle on a peg. I try to remember how to do this all again. I start with the saddle, grabbing the girth and attaching it to the saddle. I walk to the other side tightening it. I remember my pony from my lessons used to bite whenever we tightened its girth, but Peppa doesn't seem to care much. I then grab the bridle. I bunch up all of it in one hand, leading with my other hand the bit in her mouth. I attach all the straps together. Done. I smile at my work, proud of myself for not needing any help.

Jace checks over my work, looking for anything that I missed. "All done," he smiles at me. "You need to get a hat now." He brags my hand, leading me into a room full of boots, hats, and other clothes. He looks at me, though I realize after a while he's checking the size of my head. He quickly find one that fits me. "Let's go."

He helps me get up on the horse, then rapidly and graciously gets on himself. I grab the reins as I remember. "Are your stirrups okay?" I put my heels down feeling. "Yeah they feel fine."

I squeeze the horse and she walks forward without any problems. We follow this trail around the woods, walking next to each other. Occasionally we trot. At first I had problems getting back into the rhythm, bouncing up and down on the poor horse. However I grew more accustomed to her rhythm, now able to stand and sit between her strides. Jace laughed at me when I nearly bounced off of her.

After 20 minutes of walking we neared a long inclining path, perfect for a long canter. I halt. "What?" Jace turns his horse around. "Can we have a canter?" I pout.

"Do you feel comfortable on her?" He asks. I nod excitedly. "Okay, but shout if you need to stop. You go first." He gestures.

I click with my tongue telling the horse to go and slightly squeeze. She transitions into a trot. I wait a few strides, I look behind me. "You ready?" I ask. He nods.

I squeeze with my heels and she immediately goes into canter. The canter turns into a full out gallop. The wind on my face is so strong it almost hurts. Tears come out of my eyes, unwillingly, from all the wind. I look behind and Jace has turned into full race mode. "I'll race you!" He shouts, though almost unaudibly over the winds. He pushes his horse to go faster, as do I. I lean forward into a racing position, making myself more aerodynamic. It feels as if we are flying, but the hooves beating on the floor still makes me believe we haven't left the ground.

We near a corner so we are forced to stop. We were well in front of Jace and his horse. I pat her neck and hug her. "Well done Peppa." I smile at Jace.

"That was amazing!" I shout at Jace exhilarated. He smiles at my happiness. "Glad you liked it."

After cooling them down for a good 10 minutes we allowed them to eat. "Are you excited for the camping trip?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, it seems fun, what about you?" Peppa walks off to a better bit of grass so I have to talk louder. "I'm looking forward to it." I smile.

After letting them eat and talking we head back home. I grab the bag full of clothes out of the car, this time changing in one of the stables. Changing in the car led to bumping everything around me.

Jace is waiting against the car back in his usual dazzling clothes. His daywear is normally black jeans with any colour t-shirt, covered by a black jacket. His hair however is flat against his head, not in its usual hot unruly disarray. I laugh, he looks ridiculous. "What?" He looks confused.

"Your hair. It's flat, not very charming I must say." I grin. He quickly runs a hand through it. "Better?" I nod, biting my lip. Damn he looks hot when he does that. I shake my head getting rid of my thoughts and walk to the other side of the car.

We are driving back to the city, the number of buildings increasing as we drive in more. "How's Izzy?" I ask. He grimaces. "Not talking. To me." My brow furrows.

"What why?" Maybe I should talk to her to see what's going on, but then she hasn't spoken to me since Sunday. "She's angry that I punched her boyfriend."

"Who, Simon? Are they finally dating?" I ask surprised. When I talked to her on Monday she was still trying to work it out. "Yeah that fucker. I don't know if they're dating but she sure acts like it."

"Jace! Just because he insulted me doesn't mean I'm not his friend anymore, try not to call him that please." I tell him, causing him to grimace even more. "Can we go to your house? I'd like to talk to Izzy." I continue.

He doesn't say anything but heads for his house anyway. It seems that Simon has now become a touchy subject. I would love for us to be friends again, I miss him more than anything. But if he keeps thinking like that about Jace, about us, I don't know if we can become friends again.

He pulls up in front of his house. "You can't not talk to each other. You live in the same house, plus you can't stay at my house forever." I tell him. After all they're siblings. He nods and jumps out of the car. I follow suit.

We step inside, when he calls for Izzy. "Jace?" She comes running down. "Oh hi, Clary, how are you?" She runs up to me, enclosing me in a hug. She backs up and bites on her lip. "Simon is here." She whispers. Crap.

He wals down slowly but stops in his tracks when he spots Jace. "He won't punch again, right Jace?" Jace flinches. I see her gripping his arm painfully hard. I laugh. "No no, I won't." He squeals.

Once he is certain he won't he comes down. "Hi Clary, I'm sorry. Izzy told me how bad you felt, and then I-." Izzy interrupts him. "Maybe you two should talk privately. Me and Jace will go up." She grabs Jace by his arm, leaving us together.

"Like I was saying, I shouldn't have said all of that stuff. I shouldn't have judged." His face looks forlorn. I'm not giving in just yet. "But Clary, I miss you so much, and when Jace punched me, I saw how he felt about you. Wanting to protect you. That's all I've wanted to do. I'm so sorry Clary. Please say something."

"He is so so good for me Simon, I feel safe with him. I miss you too but, if you think like that about me and him-." He cuts me off. He gets on his knees in front of me, begging.

"Clary please, forgive me, I feel so bad. I miss my best friend." I grab his hands in front of me and pull him up.

"Of course Si. I've missed you so much." I hug him hard. He quickly wraps his arms around me, nuzzling my hair. We stand there for minutes. "So how are you and Izzy." I grin. He pushes me back. "Ugh I don't know. One minute she is all for me, the next she is prancing around in front of all the boys." And like that we fall back into the old us.

"She likes you Si, she really does. She just doesn't know how to handle a relationship really." He grimaces. "Neither do I."

He stands on the first stair. "Come on, let's go find them." I follow him up. We first look in Jace's room. Empty. We then check Izzy's. Bingo.

"Hey done already?" Izzy says surprised. We both nod at the same time. Izzy jumps off the bed and hugs me. I look puzzled at Jace as I lock in on his eyes. He laughs. She then breaks off and hugs Simon.

"Why...?" I ask. "Why not? I'm happy!" She smiles widely, grabbing us both and dragging us to the bed. She jumps on the bed, sitting meditating style. "Let's talk about the school trip guys! I heard there are 9 beds per cabin, and the cabins are really small, so we have to arrange well." She grins happily.

"How do you know all this?" I ask curiously. "Oh easy, I know a few people that went last year." She gets back to her planning. She grabs a drawing pad and sketches out quickly the cabin. It definitely looks tiny.

"9 people in there? And are they not gonna care that it is boys mixed with girls?" She shakes her head. "They gave up on that a while ago. But let me get back to this, you keep interrupting!"

She continues. "Clary, tell me exactly who's coming so I can arrange you all. We don't want a fight when we get there right?" I give her all the names of the people from our friend group. "Okay that means we have exactly enough beds. Good!" She claps her hands excited.

"I can't wait!" She shouts. "Oh Clary, do you need a ride to the school?" Oh crap I hadn't thought about that. My mom isn't here for another two weeks, and to carry all my clothes to school early in the morning isn't exactly at the top of my list either.

"Yeah, I do actually." I say. "Oh well we can pick you up in the morning, be ready by 7:30!" I thank her, grateful that I don't have to walk in the chilly Sunday morning.

"Hey guys, I gotta go. My mom is asking where I am, seems like I missed dinner." Simon grins. I stand up and hug him tightly. "I missed you Simon." He puts his arms around me.

"I missed you too Clary. Bye." He lets go, kisses Izzy on the cheek and leaves. It seems like he hasn't forgiven Jace yet as he got completely ignored but if someone punched me I wouldn't either.

"Now Jace, me and Clary would love some girl talk so shoo." She waves with her hands as if she was trying to get rid of a bird.

"Okay, I'm out!" He walks out of the room, leaving me with Izzy. I'm dying out of curiosity about what happened with Simon.

"So, you and Simon huh?" She starts smiling. The heat rises up to her cheeks. That's a first! "Oh Clary, he's so good for me. We talked for a while today, properly talked. About what I want, and what he wants. We are going to try seriously plus he's taking me on a date!" She squeals. She bounces up and down on the bed, showing just exactly how elated she is.

"How about you and Jace? Have you made up?" I ask, since she wasn't very happy with Jace. "Clary, he punched Simon. He doesn't think what he did was wrong, and as long as he thinks that way I'm not forgiving him." She grimaces.

I grab her hands in both of mine. "I'll talk to him. You guys can't keep being angry at each other, especially with this trip coming up. You'll be in the same cabin for a week which is not going to be fun if you two are fighting."

She doesn't say anything. "Anyway like I said, I'll talk to him. But let's do something fun now okay? It's been much too serious around here." I smile at her, trying to lighten her up.

Her face lights up. "Do you want to get a coffee in the park? Just us two?" She asks. I nod excitedly. She sniffs. "Clary, you stink." I laugh out loud.

"Yeah I've been horse riding with Jace, sorry." I smile apologetically. She shoots off the bed, dragging me up with her. She grabs her purse, throwing her necessities in. "Let's go."

We walk past Jace's room, she sticks her head in. "We are going for a coffee, see you later bro." I hear Jace talking faintly but I don't understand what he is saying. She turns to me smiling. "All good."

It is a five minute walk to the park, where there is a coffee stand. I get a green tea latte, along with a blueberry muffin. Izzy gets a latte macchiato and an apple pie slice. We sit down in a corner and I grab my camera out of my bag, thankful I took it with me today. Izzy stares into the distance, mindlessly sipping on her coffee. I quickly snap a picture. Her head shoots around instantly. "Did you just take a picture of me?" I nod, hiding behind my camera lens again. I zoom in on her eyes which are looking straight into the lens. I capture her long lashes, and her green eyes in perfect details. "Show me." She asks. I pull up the picture on preview and show it to her.

"Wow that's really good Clary! Can you send that to me please?" She inquires. "Yeah sure." I look around at more people, snapping pictures of them quickly without them noticing.

"Don't they mind you taking pictures of them?" I look at Izzy and shrug. "I try to be quick, so they don't notice. When they do, sometimes they are bothered by it. Other times they don't really mind, but then they pose, ruining the picture completely. I'm more interested in the vunerable, pure. Not posing and fake."

"Well I think you're really talented, you should show some to the public maybe." She suggests. "No, no, people will find out that I took pictures of them, and that won't go down well."

She shrugs, sipping on her coffee. She grabs her fork and takes a big bite out of her apple pie. "Oh it's so good." She moans. She breaks off another piece and offers it to me. Oh she's right, it's really good. I'm not normally a big fan of apple pie, but this one I really like.

I take a bite out of my cupcake, letting the flavours caress my tongue. This is really good too. I'm gonna have to come back here quickly.

"So who's Lydia? I've never met her." She says between bites. "Oh she's in my chemistry class. She sits next to me, she's very kind. We lend each other our notes, but I thought she would have fun with us."

Izzy nods. "Okay, well I look forward to meeting her." She smiles. She finishes her pie quickly. I pop the last bite of the muffin in my mouth. Hmm. She stands up, offering her arm to me. I stand up looping my arm through hers. I throw away the muffin wrap quickly.

"I like you Clary, you're a good friend." She smiles down at me. She continues. "I never really had a girlfriend, I always hung around my brothers and their friends. I had a few, but they weren't like you."

"I like you too Iz, you're a great friend." I grin. We've only known each other for 2 weeks, and yet I feel like she is such a great friend already.

We walk through the park chatting about school, friends and love. I look around enjoying my surroundings. I always enjoy a walk through the park. The serenity you find here. It is very calming. Some people find peace in people, others on their phones. For me it's nature.

We head back home as it is getting late. I hug her. "Thanks Iz, I really enjoyed that." She lifts me up, making me squeal. "Are you not going in?" She asks surprised. I shake my head. "No, I need to go home." She looks at me suspiciously but drops it.

"Can you say bye to Jace?" She nods. "Okay thanks, bye Iz!" She walks inside, waving to me before she closed the door.

I walk home hoping I won't run into James. Maybe I should have stayed, asked Izzy to walk me home. No, I must not be selfish or scared. But yet, I am both. I pull up my hoodie, hiding my face from anyone that walks past and walk home in silence, caught up in my thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here is another chapter! All credits to C.C. Of course!**

Chapter 7- Survival Trip!

I run to Izzy jumping up and hugging her. "Hey girl! Are you excited! I am!" She screams. We both squeal. "Ahem, hey Clary." I turn revealing Simon in front of me. "Hey Si." I let go of Izzy to hug him.

"I see you two are excited, you do know you're about to go for a week in the mud? No wifi, no electricity?" Izzy starts grinning. She pulls a bottle out of her bag. "Look what I got, and so does Alec and Jace." She grins widely, holding a bottle of vodka in her hands.

"Damn Iz! Where did you get that!" I inquire. "Well, I gotta love Jace and his fake ID." She giggles, stuffing it back in her back. She moves aside. It's then when I spot Jace. His jacket is taut around his biceps, his t-shirt hugging his muscles in the right places. He smiles his million dollar smile at me. I sprint up to him, jumping into his arms. I throw my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, locking myself on him. He staggers back a few steps, grabbing my thighs to hold me up.

"Hey baby." He whispers. I press my lips against his furiously, twisting my hands in his golden hair. He tries to break off but I bite his bottom lip. "Oh, oh Clary I see you missed me." I lean to his ear. "Definitely." I whisper. I jump down, holding my hands behind my back. I grin mischievously at him.

"Clary! Come get your stuff!" Izzy calls out to me. I turn around to get my stuff.

We are all seated with Alec and Jace in the front and me, Simon and Izzy in the back. "Oh I'm going to sit next to Clary, if I'm going to have to survive a 4 hour drive, the only way I can do that is if I sit next to Clary." They all laugh.

"I'm not even sure you're gonna survive this week Iz." Alec states laughing. Jace seconds that. "Guys, don't make fun. Watch me this week. I'll be the best!" She bets. I watch Alec and Jace exchange looks. Hmm what's that about?

We pull up to the school everyone hurrying to get to the bus. We get out of the car rapidly and grab our stuff. I reach for my bag when a hand shoots in front of me grabbing it for me. "I'll take it for you." Jace smiles. "Thanks." I grab my pillow, which everyone said was ridiculous. They all said that there will be pillows there. Oh well.

Izzy grabs my hand dragging me in the bus. She pushes me in a seat by the windows down slips in beside me. I watch as Jace and Alec seat themselves further back. He catches my gaze, smiling. I look down embarrassed for staring. But he's my boyfriend now, I should be allowed to right?

"Earth to Clary." I break myself from my daydreaming to find Izzy in front of me. "Are you okay?" I nod. "Yeah I just didn't sleep very well last night." She watches me suspiciously.

"Is something wrong? Something going on? You can tell me Clary." I shake my head but she doesn't buy it. "Just something from the past coming back to bite me in the arse."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head. "Sorry, Iz." She smiles apologetically. "Don't worry Clary."

She tells me how she slept over at Simon's this week for the first time. "We cuddled and watched a movie, we even made out for a while." My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Wow you're making progress with him! He's not normally like that."

She giggles. She looks at Lydia. "We have to set her up with someone don't you think?" I follow her gaze. "Hmm, maybe. What about that Jordan?" I watch him in the back joking with Jace and Alec.

"Who Jace's friend?" I nod. "No I hear he's involved with some girl named Maia. I think maybe that Jackson guy. He is super hot." I look at Izzy shocked. "Iz! You're dating someone!"

"So? Just because I'm dating doesn't mean I can look." She grins mischievously. She continues. "I think he's perfect for her." I agree with her. I look out the window. Nothing from the city is left, it is now replaced with endless fields.

Izzy pulls out an iPad out of her bag along with some earphones. "I figured we'd be on this trip for a long time, so I thought we could watch something." She opens the Netflix app, and clicks on a serie called Stranger Things.

"Is that scary? It looks scary." She laughs. "It is a little bit, but I'm telling you it is so good." She assures me.

"Clary... Wake up." Izzy shakes me awake. I lift my head of her shoulder and look around. I look out the window and see cabins and woods. "We're here?" She nods happily. We step out the bus when two arms snake around my waist.

"Hey baby." He whispers in my ear. I lean into him, wrapping my hands around his arms. "Did you sleep well?" I turn in his arms surprised.

"How do you know?" He grins mischievously. "Izzy texted me a picture." He takes out his phone and shows me a picture of me drooling over Izzy's shoulder.

"I'm going to kill that girl." I try to stomp off in her direction when Jace holds me back. "No, no you're not about to be the death of my sister." He leans down and kisses me. I hold his biceps. He grabs my bum, pulling me even closer. "Ah.. Jace." I spot the teacher behind him looking right at us. I push him away, he then spots the teacher as well. I quickly straightens himself up. "Ahem. Hello Coach."

He glares at us both, turns around and strides off into the direction of the cabins.i burst out in giggles. "Awkward." Jace says, he continues. "Come here. I haven't had enough of you." He looks around to make sure we are alone and then attacks me again with butterfly kisses on my chest, neck and lips. I moan.

"This is going to be a long week." I say. He breaks away and grabs my bag. He eyes the pillow next to it shaking his head. I snatch the pillow away. We head to our cabin but we're halted by the teacher making a speech.

"Okay kids, be nice to each other, we are in the middle of nowhere so if something happens, we need to drive atleast 10 minutes before we even have a signal. So please try not to hurt or kill yourself. I would say no gender mixing but these days guys date guys and girls date girls so that's a moot point. However if I find you in bed together we will send you home somehow. Showers and toilets are over there, hot water is limited though."

"Oh goodie, I won't have to stink the whole week." Magnus claps his hands excited. The teacher glares at him for interrupting. He continues his speech.

"Like I said before I was rudely interrupted, showers limited hot water and as you know you have to cook your own food. We brought you pans however you have to find your own wood to make the fire to cook the food. That's it! Enjoy!"

Everyone scurries away looking for a good cabin. Izzy runs to the last one claiming it quickly for us. "Guys come!" We stride up to the cabin. I step inside. There is barely room for us to turn in. On the left side there is a 3 layered bunk bed and next to it a little bathroom. On the right side there is two 3 layered bunk beds I quickly claim the top one as does Jace. I throw my pillow on top as a territorial sign. The hall between the beds is as wide as Jace's shoulder width.

"This is smaller than I expected." Izzy says quietly. I climb up to the top bunk bed to give everyone some space. Jace hands me my bag which I place at my feet. I spot Lydia trying to squeeze in. "Lydia come up to this bed!" I point to the bed on the left side, the one next to me. She smiles widely. Jace grabs her bag for her pushing it up. She looks up at him, swooning. I feel jealousy coming up inside me. It's okay Clary, we are setting her up with someone.

She climbs up. "This is so cool don't you think Clary?" She grins at me excited. Everyone is settling in, finding beds for themselves. Magnus sleeps directly under me, with Alec next to him. I lean down, scaring him. "Boo." He turns around startled. "Hey Biscuit. How do you like it here?"

"Oh I love it here, I can't wait to get out." He smiles at me. "What about you Magnus?"

"Oh my whole day just got better when I found out that there are showers WITH hot water!" He squeals while clapping his hands. I laugh at his excitement solely over the showers. I think he only joined us because everyone else is going though he'd be much happier just staying at home with all his technology and showers. "Are you sure you can survive the week without checking up on any of your social media?"

"Oh yeah I can definitely ditch Facebook, Instagram, Snapchat, MySpace, LinkedIn, Whatsapp, Tumblr, Twitter, Skype, iMessage and YouTube. Easy peasy, lemon Squeezy!" I laugh at his list. He looks at his phone uneasily before stuffing it away. I pull myself up again. Jace has moved himself into my bed. "You're not gonna sleep here in this bed with me are you." He grins.

"Why not?" I slap him in the arm. "Jace Herondale. No." He pouts at me. God dammit. I let it go, for now. I climb down, with the idea of exploring the place.

"Hey Biscuit, where are you going?" I shrug. "I don't know, explore. I didn't come here to sit in a cabin." He jumps up.

"I'll come." He follows me out, we walk down the hill revealing a river at the bottom of it. I follow the river with my eyes, flowing for miles stretched out. "Wow. I wish I brought my camera down." I look at Magnus. He too is amazed by the view. I put my fingertips in the water. It's so clear, and cold. A spring must be close by for it to be so clear. I walk upstream besides the river. Magnus complains along the way about ruining his shoes yet he doesn't turn around to go back. We walk for a good ten minutes, avoiding branches and muddy puddles. My feet are wet and cold but I couldn't care less about that.

"Clary, where in the name of the Angel are you going." I laugh. "I think the spring is close by, judging with my geography skills. The way the hills get steeper next to us, as well as the river is meandering. I'd love to see it."

He laughs. "Couldn't you do this another day, like with more people?" I turn around. "You don't have to go with me if you don't want to."

He scoffs. "And leave you alone to let you get lost in the woods? Never." I laugh at him. "What's to say you won't get lost with me."

"I for one, have a great sense of direction. Plus I've got a phone. I noticed you left yours back at the camp." I start laughing even more.

"Didn't you hear the teacher, there is no service." He looks at his phone, checking it. His face falls immediately. "Shit." I push away another branch revealing a lake. There is a large cliff on the left side with a waterfall falling out of it. We step onto a rocky beach stretching out along the side of the lake. You can see all the way down to the bottom of the lake.

"Well no spring, but atleast we found this." Magnus looks around him, up at the cliff in front of us. The tiny water drops from the waterfall reflect in the sunlight showing a rainbow atop the lake. It is like we stepped into heaven. "Wow, it's so beautiful." He exclaims. We sit down next to each other on the damp rocks. Magnus grabs his phone out of his pocket to capture this beauty. Right now I wished for nothing more than my camera. I'm sure I'll come back here again. I'll be sure to take it then.

"I don't think we should tell people apart from our friends." Magnus states. "Why?" I say shocked.

"Everyone would come here, it won't be fun or pretty if every single hundred of those kids would be here." He flips his phone is his hands mindlessly. The sky is reflected in his eyes. There is a slight spray of water from the waterfall falling down on me. The drops in my hair reflect like tiny diamonds embedded on each hair. I look down to my shoes, ruined now in mud. Well what to expect from a survival trip.

"We should go back Clary, we've been a while out here. They'll worry." Magnus states. I know we should go back, I just don't want to leave. "We'll come back with the rest. Let's go Clary." He pulls me up by my arm.

"Where have you been?" Jace reaches out for me, looking me over to see if I'm okay. Once he states that he's okay he hugs me tightly. "I just went for a walk with Magnus. We found a really pretty place, it's magical." I smile at him.

"Okay, you can show me tommorow, but we were worried Clary. You can't dissapear like that. There is no services here at all." I calm him down.

"I'm gonna change in some warm clothes. I'll come find you after that okay?" He nods, letting me go. I head for the cabin. Thankfully there is no one in there apart from Magnus. He too is grabbing some new clothes. I wait for him to change in the bathroom, he comes out so I quickly slip in.

I go looking for Jace, clutching my fluffy jumper closer to me to protect my self from the cold. I walk to where our 'cooking area' is, but there's no Jace. I do walk upon Izzy though.

"Hey Iz, do you know where Jace is?" She nods. "Yeah I think he went to the bathroom. He should be back in a sec." I sit down next to her on the log, looking up at the sky. It is darkening already. I look at my watch. 19:12. I see Jace coming back from the toilets. Once he spots me a big smile is plastered onto his face. I walk up to him. He holds his arms out for me and I gladly throw myself in them.

"You want to go somewhere alone?" He whispers in my ear. I push myself back in his arms. "Shouldn't we help with the dinner?" He sighs.

"Yeah you're right we should." I hear Simon laughing behind me. I turn around and see him and Alec walking side by side both holding logs of wood. "Hey Jace thanks for helping bro!" Alec yells out. He laughs out loud.

"I'll help with making the fire, sorry." He releases me and runs to Alec taking some load of his hands. They all drop it by the camp fire. I look around and for each cabin there is a camp fire. Jace takes out a lighter out of his pocket. I never knew he smoked? When we kissed I didn't taste like he smoked either. I remind myself to ask him about that.

They dropped to their knees, blowing into the fire to get it going. Soon they get the fire going. Thry stand up, and Alec oats him on the back. They joke about something, laughing but I can't hear what they are talking about.

"Hey Clary! Here." She hands me a cup with water. She seems much too excited for a cup of water. I smell it, nope not water. "Is this vodka?" I whisper. She nods excitedly.

"Iz..." She downs the cup and fills it up again. "Relax, the teachers won't see. Have some fun Clary."

I look down into the cup. I'm brought back to that party at James house. The night that he.. He touched me. I can't. I put the cup down. "Don't you like vodka?" I shake my head. "It's not so much the taste as the memories."

She laughs. "Clary we all went down that road. Bad memories, regrets, too drunk to even function. We all get over it. Drink up."

I carefully take one sip. She eyes me suspiciously. Jace sits down next to me. He throws an arm around my shoulders. "What's that?" He points at the cup. I hand it to him. "Izzy's vodka. Have it, I don't want it."

"You sure?" I nod. He downs it in one go, placing the cup next to him. "Are you okay?" He asks me worried. I nod. "It's just, it brought up some memories. The vodka." He gets it immediately. "Oh, I'll keep the vodka away from you then." He grins.

He pulls me close, I lay my head in the crook of his neck. The fire has now grown big enough to emit warmth. I put my hands out, in an attempt to unfreeze them. Everyone from our cabin has now gathered around the fire, chatting.

The teacher announces that the food is ready to be cooked, so I stand up offering to get everything. There's hamburgers, sausages, potatoes in aluminum foil and some salad. I grab a bowl and fill it up with the salad, take 2 potatoes for each person and both a hamburger and a sausage for each person. I put it on a tray and pick it up. Praying that I don't trip. Good thing God heard my prayers as I arrive safely at the camp fire. They put the grill on the fire, supported by a stack of bricks. I throw the potatoes in the fire and put the hamburgers and sausages on the grill.

Izzy pushes Jackson to our camp fire. "Hey Lydia, have you met Jackson before?" She sits him down next to Lydia. I can see the blood rushing to her cheeks. Poor girl she just got sprung on. "Hi- hi. Nice to- to meet you." She stutters. She stiffens up. Jackson throws an arm around her. Izzy hands her a cup of her 'magical water' she takes a sip, coughing. I laugh.

I get pulled back into Jace's lap. I squeal. He tickles my side making me laugh uncontrollably. "Jace stop!" I plead, but he grants me no mercy. He continues tickling until I jump out of his lap. He tries to pull me down again but I run away before he can. He runs after me, but he is much faster. He swipes my up by grabbing the back of my knees and holding an arm behind my back. I giggle uncontrollably. He runs to the cabin with me bridal style in his arms. He opens the door to the cabin with his foot. He lets go of my legs causing me to slide down his body. I feel each ripple of every muscle as I'm sliding down. Oh.

All of a sudden the mood has changed. He too notices. His breathing accelerates as does mine. I jump up and attack him, he staggers back against the door, I press my lips against his, nudging them open. He grabs my ass to hold me up, squeezing it. I rock my hips into him causing his breath to hitch. He trails down my neck, biting. He continues down to my cleavage. "Oops." He says innocently.

"What." I look him in the eyes. "I think I might have given you a hickey." He grins mischievously. I look down and see a pink mark on my boob. I jump down furiously.

"Jace! You promised you wouldn't anymore!" I shout at him. He looks at me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I got carried away. Anyways who cares, I bet you loads of people will be leaving this place full of hickeys." He grins.

I stomp off, pushing him out of my way. I head back to the campfire when he catches up with me. He spins me around. "Clary, I'm sorry, you can get me back if you want." He apologizes. "Oh I will, don't you worry about that." I sashay back. I hear him chuckling behind me.

We finish our meals. I had one hamburger and one potato. Jace had my other sausage and potato, good thing I don't eat much or he would be starving right now. "How can you honestly eat so much." He flexes his bicep. "I workout a lot, that means I need a lot of calories to keep my body working."

Everyone is chatting up, meeting people they have never talked to. I see some people stumbling around. I guess we weren't the only ones that brought alcohol. I grab my camera and sit in a corner. The lighting isn't the best but it makes a different kind of pictures. The only light provided is from the moon and the campfires. I spend hours snapping pictures, seeing the place become more and more deserted. I guess we all know what they are off to do. I roll my eyes.

I look over at Lydia. She is still talking with Jackson. They seem to really hit it off. She looks much more relaxed as she is laughing and hanging onto each word he is saying. He stands up giving me a chance to interrogate her.

"Hey Lydia, how is it going?" She smiles widely. "Was this your idea with Izzy?" I nod. "It's great Clary, and he's so hot!" She squeals. I laugh.

"His hair, and his eyes oh my god. They make me melt." She coos. Izzy joins us. "It's going well I see Lydia! I say jump his bones this week. I definitely would!" She winks. She sips her vodka again, offering some to me and Lydia. I pass up but Lydia gets some more. I see with every sip she drinks she becomes more and more relaxed.

"Guys help me though, I don't really know what to say to him." Izzy grabs her hand. She nearly falls over. I grab the cup from her hand as it nears the ground. "I think you've had enough Iz." She tries to snatch it from me again but she misses by far. Alec comes up behind her and brings her up.

"Hey, Iz, maybe time to hit the sack don't you think?" She turns around looking at him. "Hey bro! No way I'm not tired yeeeett." She slurs. He grabs her arm and slings it around his shoulders. I jump up offering to help. I throw the other arm around my shoulders, dragging her to the cabin. We push her into her bed. I yank off her shoes, deciding if I should undress her but she's already fast asleep. Alec throws a blanket over her, tucking her in. Elena and Matt come stumbling in, making a loud noise. We both shush them at them same time.

"Sorry!" She slurs. Another one? Can they seriously not stay away from the booze for one second. "Just be quiet okay." They promise they will be. We close the door behind us.

"Thanks." He says. I furrow my brows. "No problem Alec." I smile warmly to him. I seat myself next to Jace again. I look over to where Lydia is sitting. However she has dissapeared. I tap Jace's arm. "Where did Lydia go?"

"I think she ran off with Jackson." He informs me. He turns back to whoever he was talking to next to him. I find myself napping on my hand. Maybe it's time I go to bed. I stand up. "Hey where are you going?" He asks me.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Goodnight." He jumps up swiftly. "I'll come with you, let me just say goodnight to some people. I'll see you in the cabin." I clutch my jumper closer to me and turn for the cabin.I creak the door open. Izzy is snoring in her bed, Elena and Matt are together in bed, sleeping. I peek quickly and thankfully they still have their clothes on. I rapidly change into my pajamas. I brush my teeth in the tiny bathroom, something I'm sure the rest in this cabin didn't do. I run into Jace when walking out of the bathroom. "Oh god I'm sorry." I hold his upper arms. "Hey babe." He says loudly. "Shh." I put my finger up to his mouth, pointing to all the people sleeping.

"Oh okay, I guess we'll just have to be quiet." He kisses me deeply, pushing me into him. "Jace..."

"Come on, let's get into bed." I climb up the ladder. He slaps my ass while climbing making me squeal loudly. "I thought we were meant to be quiet." He whispers. He tries to climb up but I stop him when he reaches the top.

"Jace I told you, you're not sleeping with me." He grins. "Well I hope someday you will." I groan.

"In this bed now. No." He pouts at me. "Come on Clary, what's so bad about it anyway." He rubs my arm, leaving a tingling sensation in its trail. He leans up, carefully touching his lips against mine, breathing into my mouth. It intoxicates me. I lean back.

"You don't play fair." He smiles widely and climbs into my bed. I quickly scoot to the side next to the wall. He grabs his pillow and throws it beneath his head. "This pillow is so lumpy." I grin.

"Now who is ridiculous for bringing their own pillow?" I stick my tongue out at him playfully. I turn around, pushing my bum into him. "Clary..." He warns. I wiggle a bit more, under the pretense to get comfy.

He laughs. "I know what you are doing Clary. Goodnight." He grabs me tightly, preventing me from moving anymore. I smile. "Goodnight." I fall into a deep slumber dreaming about the two of us together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Survival Trip! Part 2

I wake up from a continuous hot aura around me. I look around me to find Jace's arms and legs wrapped around me like vines. I shake him as he is too heavy to push him of me. "Jace." He stirs. I now notice that he has stolen half of my pillow. Bastard. I push his head of my pillow effectively waking him.

He groans. "Clary..." He finally lifts his limbs off me. I climb over him to see if the rest are still sleeping. All the beds are empty. Crap what time is it?

"Jace." I shake him furiously. "What?" He groans.

"Have you got your phone on you?" He mumbles something. I ask him to say it clearer. "Back pocket." I turn him slightly giving me better access. Bingo. 10:20. Crap I never sleep so late.

"What time did we go to bed?" He turns on his back throwing his arm over his eyes. "I don't know. 1 or something. I'm not sure." He lifts his arm of his face. He cups my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I lean into his touch, embracing the warmth. He rolls on top of me, pressing his lips to mine. I throw my arms around his neck as he hitches my leg up on his waist. He pushes himself into me, kissing more furiously by the second. I push his shoulder with the intention of rolling him over. He gets my hint, rolling over for me. I straddle him, feeling him beneath me. I put my hands on his chest, leaning down, continuing the kissing. His hands are on my waist, grabbing my curves. I trail down to his neck. Time to pay him back. I suck and bite, aiming for the biggest hickey he's ever had. He catches on quickly, pushing me back. "Clary! No way!" I spot the large pink bruise. I bite my bottom lip. Mission accomplished.

Feeling quite proud of myself I push off of him, grabbing some clothes to change in the little bathroom. I climb down all the while he's staring at me with disbelief. I try to change but Jace is pouncing the door down, demanding for the mirror. "Wait! I'm changing." He keeps banging despite my pleas to wait. I'm in my sweatpants and bra, nothing he hasn't seen before. I unlock the door, he immediately comes barging in.

I notice the bruise has become quite dark and very, very big. "Fuck you got me back good, I guess I deserved it." He turns around. It's then he sees my state of undress. He looks startled, but quickly composes himself. I lean up, tracing the bruise lightly with my fingers. "Does it hurt? It looks painful." I grin. Teaches him not to give me hickeys. "Fuck yes it hurts, I didn't know you were that experienced." I smile mischievously at him. I throw my top on and walk out. I grab my muddy shoes and pull them on.

"Jace we should go, we probably already missed breakfast." He scoffs. "I highly doubt that. Everyone was very drunk last night. I think breakfast is only starting now. Teachers won't be happy." He laughs. He unbuckles his belt and reaches for some new pants. I look away embarrassed. I hear him fumbling with his clothes.

"Clary, you can look again. No naked hot men in the room." He grins cockily. "Oh get over yourself."

I walk out to our campfire, spotting Izzy and Simon bunching up together. "Hey Iz, how are you feeling?" She groans. "Shhh, I have a massive headache." I laugh, gaining an irritated look from her.

"Where is the rest? Lydia, Elena, Matt, you know?"

"I think Lydia stayed with Jackson, she never got back, either did Alec and Magnus. Elena and Matt ran of this morning somewhere. No idea where though." Simon whispers, hoping not to irritate the grizzly bear next to him.

"Oh wow, what time did you go to sleep Si?" He thinks deeply. "I think 2, 3 ish. You guys were already asleep."

He continues. "There's some breakfast by the bar over there, I think one teacher put it out. The others are still sleeping." The teachers aren't awake yet either?

"Drunk too?" He nods. "Great, responsible adults." I mutter. I head to the bar, filling up my bowl with some cereal and milk. I see Lydia stumbling out of a cabin, which is not ours. "Lydia!" I call out. I wave to her. She notices me and changes her heading for me. "Hey Clary."

She stalks up to the bar, grabbing some breakfast for herself. She sits down quietly next to me. Jace flops on the bench in front of me, smiling like a happy idiot. "Why are you so happy." I ask him.

"Hmm I don't know, maybe it's the fresh air of nature, maybe it's you." I smile, feeling the heat rise up to my cheeks.

"Don't you want breakfast?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "Not hungry." He states.

I rapidly finish my breakfast as does Lydia. I wanted to ask her about her and Jackson last night but not in front of Jace. She excuses herself to take a shower claiming she feels sweaty and dirty. Hmm something must have happened between them.

I sit in front of Jace. He is looking at me intently. "You did bring your bathing suit right?" I nod. "Why don't we go to that lake with our friends?"

I laugh. "That is if we find them. We kinda lost a few last night." He plays with a bottle cap absentmindedly in front of him. "With or without them, do you wanna go?"

"Sure, I'll get ready now." I stand next to him, leaning down for a quick peck. "I'll get the rest of them ready. Can you grab my swimming trunks for me out of my bag please? And a towel if you can." I promise him I will.

I change into my bikini. It's a plain black triangle bikini, becoming a little small for me to be truthful. I bought this when I was 14, 2 years ago. I rapidly throw on my clothes again, stashing my bra and panties in my bag. I go through Jace's bag. I find his Calvin Klein boxers. Oh my. I picture him in them. Oh please Clary. I quickly find his swimming trunks and grab a towel for both of us. I throw on my ray bans and look for Jace and the rest of the bunch.

I find them by the campfire, just Iz, Simon and Lydia. Lydia says she wants to ask Jackson to come, so we wait for her and for Izzy and Simon to grab their stuff. When we are finally gathered together, we make sure a teacher knows where we are going and then head for the lake.

After a 15 minute walk of non-stop complaining from Izzy we finally arrive at the lake. They too, react like we did when we first saw it, open mouthed and speechless.

"Wow, it definitely is magical." Jace says, captivated. I laugh. "I told you so. That's why I was gone for so long yesterday." He pulls me closer, without looking at me.

We throw our towels on a grass patch, beyond the rocky beach. The sun comes out, warming the air immediately. I suddenly long to swim in the lake. I yank of my clothes, throwing them on a pile. I wait for the others to get ready too, but they still have to change into their swimming clothes.

I step into the water. My feet are being numbed by the coldness of the lake. Jace comes up behind me, hugging me. I lull my head back into his chest, enjoying his body warmth. "I must say, it's really beautiful here. However it doesn't match up to you. By far." I blush. He can be so romantic at times. He moves in front of me, pulling me deeper into the water. I resist as the water is freezing. "No, Jace. It's really cold." He laughs. "Come on, you brought us here. Let's swim."

He splashes over to me, picking me up by my legs. He then returns back into the water. I feel the water rising on my back, numbing me even more. However Jace's warmth, makes it bearable. I cling onto him, absorbing every ray of warmth he emits. I throw my arms around his neck, laying with my head on his shoulder. Neither of us are saying anything, finding ourselves in a comfortable silence. I close my eyes, feeling every sensation. His hands beneath my thighs, the friction between our skin, the warmth from the sun shining on my face. I am getting accustomed to the water temperature as it not longer feels like ice water, but as a cool liquid splashing around me.

I open my eyes to see what the others are doing. Lydia is on the grass with Jackson, talking to him. Izzy and Simon are swimming to the waterfall but seeing as it is a large lake they haven't got there quite yet.

All of a sudden I hear an owl like sound, very loudly. I feel Jace moving beneath me. "What?" I ask leaning back. "It's Alec. We had this sound when we were kids so we could find each other. He takes his hands off me, putting his hands to his mouth to make an equal like sound. The sound is deafening. I throw my hands to my ears, protecting them from the loudness.

"Ow Jace! You could have said to cover my ears." He laughs. "Sorry."

We hear the sound again, so Jace repeats. This time I'm smart enough to cover my ears. Over the minutes we hear the sound becoming closer and closer until we see them stepping out of the tree border. We swim up to them.

"Hey guys!" I throw my towel around me and run to Magnus. I give him a tight hug. "Where were you two last night and this morning?" I inquire. I put my hands on my hips, looking like a mother scolding their children.

"Eh, we slept somewhere. Don't worry mother we were safe." He jokes.

"Hey bro, good that you remembered our calling." He punches Jace in the arm jokingly. He continues. "This knucklehead couldn't remember where it was." He glares at Magnus. Magnus giggles.

"I'm sorry, I'm not that good at remembering things." He waves his hands through the air, as if trying to get rid of flies.

I throw my towel back on the ground, making sure it's neat before I lie down on it. Jace flops down next to me on my towel. I sit up. "Why do you always have to lie on my things." I ask annoyed. He looks up at me grinning. He snakes an arm around me and pulls me down. I lay my head on his warm chest, splaying my hand down on his stomach. I close my eyes, enjoying the warmth coming from all directions.

"Clary! Jace!" I hear someone calling us from far away. The sound comes closer and closer. I shiver. "Wake up." I open my eyes slowly, letting them adapt to the light. I see Izzy standing in front of me, leaning down over us. I force my head up, looking at Jace. He too is sleeping.

"What time is it?" I ask quietly. She checks her watch. "14:39. We should get back and start looking for some wood so we can relax later on. Maybe if we get enough wood it'll last for tommorow as well."

I push myself up to see the others packing up as well. I shake him, but he groans and turns around. I plant a kiss on his neck and up to his ear. I continue until I meet his mouth. He begins moving his lips with mine, definitely waking up. I break off.

"Hmm Clary." He opens his eyes, and like me he notices everyone packing up. "Oh shit." He jumps up, throwing on his clothes. Me and Izzy laugh.

We walk back through the woods, grabbing each branch and log we can find on our way. Iz is walking in front of me when I spot a giant spider on her head. "Oh my god. Iz, there is a spider on your head." She turns around. "Clary, that's not funny."

"I'm serious." Her eyes get bigger. "GET THE FUCKING SPIDER OFF ME!" She screams. She throws her hair around.

Jace runs up to her, dropping the wood he was holding. "Stay still!" He grabs the spider out of her hair. He holds it between his hands. "Ew oh my god Jace, how can you do that!" She screeches. He opens his hand, throwing it to Izzy.

"JACE I HATE YOU." She runs screaming. Alec and Jace burst out laughing, high giving each other.

He picks up the wood again that he dropped and continues walking. Jackson runs up to him and Alec to talk. This gives me an opportunity to talk to Lydia.

"Hey Lydia, how are you?" She giggles. "Yeah I'm fine, you?"

"Yeah I'm great. I gotta know tho. Did you two...?" I trail off, hinting. She smiles widely. "Well we didn't have sex, but we did a lot more than kissing if that's what you're implying. He is just... A god." She glows. She has known him for a day, less even and she already did whatever she did with him. Is that what everyone does?

"How far have you and Jace gone?" She inquires. I glance down. "We only kissed so far. He's been so patient with me, though I wonder if should maybe go further with him. I know he wants to."

"Oh Clary, what's holding you back? If you both like each other, there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's not about being ashamed or anything. It's just some things from the past that keep me from going further." She looks at me with pity. "You don't have to tell me what happened, though I imagine it was horrible. Jace might be patient, but he's not going to wait forever. Don't let your past influence your future. I'm not saying have sex with him right now, I mean that is something you should wait for. The only way to face your demons is to find someone you love and try with them. There is no point talking about it constantly because you still find yourself thinking about it constantly. The only way to get rid of the bad memories is to replace them with better ones." She advises me.

Maybe she is right. Maybe I should just try, after all he has been nothing but good and sweet to me. He hasn't pressured me to anything. I'm going to try.

"You're right Lydia. Anyway back to you, is this like a camp fling or do you think this is gonna continue in school?"

"I don't know, we didn't really talk." She grins. "I hope so though, I really like him Clary. Tell me what to do."

"Uh, well I would start with less kissing more talking." We both burst out laughing. "Yeah that's a good idea."

We finally reach our camp, dropping the wood that we found next to the camp fire. We found enough to last us two days. I quickly change into jeans and a comfy shirt with a jacket. I step out the cabin to see Elena running towards me. "Clary! Where were you all day?" She inquires worried.

"We went swimming and we couldn't find you. Sorry." She sighs and hugs me. "We only went for a shower and we couldn't find you after that."

"Oh. Sorry. What have you been up to all day then?" We sit down on the log next to the campfire.

"We went hiking with one of the teachers. We walked along cliffs and ridges. It was thrilling. I heard one of them is taking a few kids to archery tommorow."

Alec pops up behind us. "Did I hear archery?" We turn around. "Yeah, are you interested?" He nods excitedly.

"Yeah I love it. Been one with a bow and arrow most of my life." He grins. "We'll be ready at 9, they are leaving for it then." She informs him. A blond girl comes running up to us.

"Hey Elena!" She flops down next to Elena, the other side of me. "Oh Clary, this is Sophie, Sophie this is Clary. I met her during hiking today." Her eyes widen.

"Clary the one dating Jace?" I laugh. "That's the one." Her mouth drops open. "You're so lucky! He is so hot! I'm sorry he is your boyfriend, but I can totes see why he is dating you. You're so gorg!" She squeals.

"She's right Clary, you're a catch." Elena winks at me. I always thought myself as ordinary. Looking at Elena and Izzy I always felt plain. They are both tall, majestic. Izzy has amazing curves but Elena looks like a top model. They both have long, dark hair and olive skin. Me, I'm neither of those. I'm pale, fragile looking. My bra size is a B cup, Sometimes a C, nothing compared to either Elena or Izzy. I look at Sophie. She has long wavy golden strands down to her waist, skinny as hell but not fragile looking. She radiates confidence.

Both girls look behind me, I try to turn but I'm stopped by Jace's arms snaking around me, lifting me up. "Come with me please babe." He whispers in my ear. He drags me away from the girls. I see Sophie staring at him. "I'm sorry! It was nice to meet you!" I shout as he drags me.

He pulls me behind a cabin, out of people's sight. "Wait Jace." I stop him. "What is it Clary?"

"I have been thinking. I want to try." His face etches confusion. "Try more for you."

All of a sudden he gets it. He grabs both of my hands in his. "Clary no. I don't want you to try more for me. It'll have to be for you as well."

"No I want to for me too Jace, I really do. Anyway why were you dragging-." He pushes me against the wall. He picks me up grabbing the back of my thighs. He presses his lips to mine, effectively shutting me up.

Our lips move in sync for minutes, he coaxes my lips open with his, tentatively nudging with his tongue. I admire his strength to keep me up this long. I twist my hands in his hair, moving them down to his back. He presses up against me, pushing me against the cabin wall.

"Clary!" Someone shouts my name. I try to break off but Jace continues his assault on me. "Jace I should see who that is." I suggest.

"No you don't have to. Don't say anything." He continues, all the while the person keeps yelling too. I hear faint footsteps coming closer and closer. "Jace!" I whisper. I put my hands on his chest to push him back, succeeding slightly. He still holds me up by my thighs. The footsteps now approach, coming around the corner. Izzy.

"Oh, uh guys. I was looking for Clary." She stutters. I push back again, this time he drops me to the ground. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join in on the drinking tonight. I won't be as bad as yesterday. I promise. You can make sure I won't." She smiles.

"Elena, Lydia and that girl Sophie are joining in too. We'll make it a girls night." Jace tightens his hold on me. "I'll be fine." I whisper to him.

"Yeah sure. Count me in, I'll be there in a sec." She smiles excitedly and turns around back to the campfire.

"Clary. You don't have to if your feel uncomfortable." He says worried. "I'll be fine, I'm trying to get over it now anyways, so why not drink a little?" I grin.

"Okay but I want you to stay with me." He pleads. He looks worried. "You heard her girls night, but I guess if it gives you peace you can stay with me. You'll just have Izzy to deal with." I wink.

We head towards the girls. Izzy immediately comes over with a brown liquid. I raise my eyebrow. "Tequila. Here." She hands me a lemon and some salt. I pour some salt on my hand. I wait for the other girls to do the same. I lick the salt of my hand and down my shot. Damn! I cough, not expecting it to be that strong. I quickly bite the lemon. Wow that's pretty good!

"Another one girls?" We all nod, giggling. We down another one. "Another!" I shout.

"Eh Clary, tequila is strong. Let's wait before you have another one." Jace says. I pout, but I don't want to fight him. He sips on his beer absentmindedly, staring off into the distance. I grab his hand and squeeze it. "Are you okay?"

He looks at me and nods. I look across and see Sophie looking at us. She smiles when she notices me looking at her, jumping up to sit next to me.

"Hey Clary." I greet her back. Though I get the feeling she is more interested in Jace. Do I always have to deal with these girls crushing on him? Well I used to be one of them. Still am, yet he chose me.

"When did you two meet?" She asks. He puts his beer down and turns to her. He snakes an arm around me, holding me close. She eyes the arm around me. "Well that's a long story. We met two years ago, but we only started dating two weeks ago." He says. He plants a kiss on my head territorially.

"Why only two weeks ago?" She tilts her head curiously. "Well this one here was too scared to come up to me." I joke. Jace scoffs.

"Maybe I was." He says coldly. I feel tension radiating from him. I change the subject, time to talk about her. "So do you like anyone Sophie?"

She squirms. "Well not really." She plays off. "You sure?"

She nods. "Yeah, I'm kinda just playing around now. Though if a hot guy comes up to me I wouldn't say no!" I laugh.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll find someone. This week maybe."

I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. I see the evening is falling as the sky has gone colorful. Twilight. As I walk past our cabin I grab my camera from my bag. The silhouettes from the spruces and the colorful background make for a good picture. I snap a few more, until I feel like my bladder is going to explode.

I stow my camera back in my bag and head back to the campfire. I see Sophie and Jace sitting next to each other. I halt in my tracks. She has her hand on his arm, stroking it. He grabs her hand like a dirty rag and throws it off him. Instead of moving back, she scoots even closer. Jace leans down to her ear to whisper something. I stomp up to her.

"Can you please get your filthy hands of my boyfriend please. Doesn't seem like he enjoy your company anyway." I say politely. She stands up angry. "I don't know what you see in her Jace. You should just come back to me. I'll make you happy."

Jace storms up to her, getting in her face. "She makes me a million times happier than you did when we were together. You disgust me." He spits.

He lowers his voice ominously. "Now get out of my face and don't ever bother Clary again. If you do I'll expose you." She gasps.

She storms off. Jace turns to me. I feel the tears springing to my eyes. "Clary... I'm so-." I cut him off. "No Jace. You couldn't seriously tell me?"

He reaches for me but I step back. "No." I hug myself to keep me from falling apart and run back to the cabin.

I lock myself inside and slide down to the floor behind the door. The tequila still hasn't hit me. I sob uncontrollably. Couldn't he tell me that his slutty ex girlfriend was going to be coming as well. Or atleast tell me who she was. Instead he just shut his mouth, couldn't tell me that the girl I was talking to secretly still loved him. Does he still have feelings for her?

"Clary, let me in. I need to talk to you." His voice comes through the door. "I hear you, you can talk from that side of the door." He sighs.

"Baby, please." He sounds lost.i stand up and open the door for him. He stands in front of me, one hand in his pocket, the other hand going through his hair. I've noticed he runs his hand through his hair when he is stressed.

I sit on Izzy's bed, holding my hands in my lap. He sits across me on Magnus' bed. "Clary, she doesn't mean anything to me. If you remember I said I'd tried with someone but I couldn't because of you. That was her. Except she got infatuated with me, and it has become an obsession. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I don't know why. Maybe it was a piece of my past I've tried to erase."

"So that makes it all right? Just because you tried to forget her you didn't tell me? How long did it go on." His face scrunches up in confusion.

"Did what go on?" I scoff. "The relationship with her."

"I didn't have one with her. Maybe for a week we had a fling. That's it." I can't believe him. "Why lie Jace. It obviously went on much longer. She wouldn't be reacting like this a year later, no one would over just a week."

"Clary she's a nut head. I swear it was a week, ask Izzy or Alec. I swear. Please don't be mad, please." He gets on his knees in front of me, grabbing my hands. He looks up to me. He puts his head in my lap. He doesn't move. I sit there awkwardly having him in my lap, not knowing what to do. I pull one hand from his and run it through his hair. We sit there for God knows how long. He must not be very comfortable on his knees so I nudge him up.

"Jace, come up here." I pat the bed next to me. I grab his face. "Yes I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me about that... girl. But I could never stay mad at you. Just, don't put me in this position again, talk to me about things, as I did as well. And we'll be fine then." He hugs me tightly, as if he let go I would dissapear. "I'm so sorry Clary. I promise I'll tell you things." I push him back, and plant a swift kiss on his lips.

"We should get to dinner or Simon will hoard it all." He pushes me down. "No you stay here, I'll get it for us. We need some alone time."

I smile as he goes to fetch our dinner. I climb up to my bed and grab my book. If only I could be like Ana, she has no problem offering herself to Christian. No instead she puts it on a silver platter for him. I read the sexual scenes, imagining Jace to be Christian. Not a bronze haired, gray eyes man, but a golden one. I imagine many people will find him as the perfect picture, yet Jace is mine.

However I feel the same feelings as her. The intimidation she gets from him, the way she looks at him. How in her eyes he is everything she dreamed of. She never loved anyone before like she loves him.

How can I feel so passionate about someone in such little time? We have only really known each other for 2 weeks but I feel like we have known each other for years. Little details I pick up on, how he runs his hands through his hair when he is stressed, the way his eyes sparkle when he is happy, the slight twitch in his chin when he is in sadness.

I put the book down. I can't feel this way about him. It's too dangerous. He is the only one that could really hurt me. I can't help but think if Sophie felt this way about him. What's to say he won't leave me? Would I turn into her?

"Clary!" My eyes shoot open to find Jace in front of me. Along with my food. God bless him. "Stop overthinking."

"Sorry, it's just-" he cuts me off. "No Clary Fray, no more thinking now. It will only make you insane."

"Like Sophie?" I sob. He grabs my chin. "No, oh Clary. Sophie she, hasn't bothered me since. Now you turn up and all of a sudden she wants me back. Don't you think that is a teensy bit weird." He's got a point. He puts the plate with food in front of me. I dig in quickly, starving.

He picks up the book again, eating and reading at the same time. I watch him, grinning. He flips the page with his thumb. He reads quickly.

"Hmm, I like this Christian guy. Very, dominant." He grins. "Yeah that's the whole point of the book." I roll my eyes. He puts the book down, finishing his meal quickly. He puts the dish on his bed, out of the way. He grabs mine, though not yet finished and puts it as well out of the way. "Maybe I wasn't finished yet?" I say defiantly.

"Yes you were, you stopped eating a while ago and you're not a big eater." He grins. "Well maybe I was too busy staring at you to eat." I reply.

He laughs. "You're so cute Clary." He grabs a bottle next to him and opens it with his lighter. That reminds me.

"Jace do you smoke?" He looks at me, then at the lighter. "Oh uh, well not cigarettes." I tilt my head. "To smoke weed really." My mouth drops open.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. We are back again at the subject. "I've been trying to stop." He mutters.

"Because of me?" His face falls. Bingo. "You don't have to stop for me. What did you think I would do, disapprove?"

"Honestly, yeah." I laugh. "I don't care, do what you want. I mean, I want to try it sometime." His eyes go big like saucers.

"Really?" I nod. He laughs. "No, you wouldn't, you're too innocent."

"Oh really?" I raise my eyebrows. I jump to him, full out assaulting him. I straddle him, yanking his t-shirt over his head. I lean to his ear. "Touch me Jace." His breath hitches. I press my lips to his again, breaking away only to lift my shirt over my head. I bite his bottom lip, pulling it. I reach for the buttons on his jeans. Two hands shoot out between us, pulling my hands away.

"Okay I get it Clary. You're not innocent." He jokes. I continue, kissing down his neck. "Wait Clary." I sit up annoyed.

"What?" I flip my hair out of my face. "Don't feel forced to do anything."

"I'm not, I want to." I reach behind me and unclasp my bra. I let the straps slide down my arms, throwing it to the side. Nervousness bubbles up inside me. This is the first time he's seen my breasts.

He grabs my waist and flips me onto my back. The friction between our naked chests, skin against skin. It's like an electric current runs through. He trails down from my neck to my breasts. He looks up at me for permission, which I give by bowing my body towards him.

I pray to God no one walks in now. Though right now I couldn't think about anything else than Jace. He cups my right breast in his hand, twirling my nipple between his thumb and index finger causing it to harden. Oh the feeling, the sensation. It travels all the way to between my thighs. I moan softly, enjoying the feeling of finally giving in. I clasp the sheet between my fingers as he works on my other breast with his mouth. He pulls gently with his teeth, causing me to moan louder this time.

My nerve endings seem on fire, I register every touch, every feeling. My mind seems to be aware of everything I'm going through. He kisses me again, grinding between my legs.

"Clary shh." He breathes against my mouth. "You're being a bit loud." He grins. I blush, thankful he can't see me properly in this moment. I push him over and straddle him, placing my hands on his chest.

"My turn." I smile, set on continuing what I was planning to do before. I reach down, popping each button slowly while looking at him, licking my lips. Who's innocent now?" I lower his zip tantalizingly slow, feeling the tension increasing by the second. He kicks off his shoes, giving me better access to ridden him of his pants. He lifts his bum, allowing me to pull off his jeans, sliding it down his legs until they're off completely.

"What are you going to do with me now?" He whispers sensually. He catches me off guard. I haven't been this far with anyone. Not even James. I stop. "Eh, I wasn't sure. Though I don't think we should be having sex right now, seeing as anyone could walk in on us."

He throws me back down again, running his nose along my jaw. "Hmm, no I don't think we should either." He sits up, grabbing the waistband of my jeans he yanks it of. He continues. "But I think we can do some more than this." He kisses between my breasts, cupping one as he goes down. Good thing I changed into my good panties. I'm wearing a black lacy thong, because of Izzy's advice. She told me something like this could happen anytime, so I had to be prepared.

He sticks his nose down there. There. I gasp. "Oh Clary, you smell heavenly." He trails back up, grabbing the back of my head and kisses me deeply. He coaxes my mouth open while one hand slips into my panties. He finds my clit quickly. I gasp, momentarily forgetting how to kiss.

He circles my clit with his thumb while slipping one finger inside me. Oh my god. "Are you okay?" He asks worriedly, his face showing concern. "Jace, please." I beg. He smiles. I grab the back of his head, pulling him down to me. He starts moving his finger in and out, continuously. Eventually he adds another finger, increasing the sensation even more.

He continues this sensual torture, increasing speed continuously. My legs stiffen and a feeling explodes in my belly. I'm pushed over the edge, falling. He muffles my screams by pressing his lips to mine. I finally come down from my high, looking right into the eyes of Jace. "God you are so beautiful." He gazes down at me. I press my face into him, embarrassed. He pulls his fingers out.

"Why are you embarrassed?" He pushes my head back to look at me. "Cause you saw me.. like that." He laughs. He lies down next to me, popping his head up on his elbow.

"Don't be, I would do anything in the world to see you like that." He brushes the hairs out of my face, cupping his hand behind my head. He reaches behind me to get his shirt. "Here, before someone walks in." He hands me the shirt. I smile gratefully, pulling it over my head rapidly. I look for my thong, but I can't find it anywhere.

"Looking for this?" He grins cockily. Hanging from his finger are my panties. I try to snatch them out of his hand but he pulls back in time. "Jace!" Laughing, he hands my panties over to me.

"I need to pee, I'll be right back." I yank on my sweatpants and climb down. I walk outside heading for the bathrooms when I bump into Izzy. Oh god.

"Hi Clary! Oh my god that's Jace's t-shirt, did you guys...?" She trails off. I blush. She squeals. "No no! Not sex." She grabs me tightly, hugging me awkwardly. "Tell me everything!"

I roll my eyes. "No first of all, I don't want to talk about it now, and secondly I need to pee." I push past her, hoping she won't follow. "I want to hear about it later!" She shouts, though thankfully retreating back to the fire.

I relieve of my needs quickly, washing my hands under the freezing water. I splash my face, reveling in the freshness. I look at myself in the dusty mirror, covered in cobwebs. A wide eyed girl, her faced framed in messy red curls. I trace my lips with my fingers, which are swollen by his kisses. I close my eyes, tracing the skin that he kissed. The way he made me feel. Of course I had orgasmed myself, at home. But it felt nothing like this. Yet I wonder. He seems so good at it, not once faltered. Is there something he isn't saying? There is no way that he, he of all boys only had sex with one girl these past two years.

I find myself questioning once again why he is with me, fretting. Isn't it clear though how he feels about me? The way he spoke to Sophie today, how he described the first time he saw me. Is it all tricks? Tricks to get me in bed? I decide to talk to Izzy tomorrow, to see if she can give me some insight on her brother.

I open the door quietly, climbing up. He's fallen asleep. I must have been longer than I thought. He looks so peaceful, his eyelashes brushing his cheekbones, his hair flipping over his forehead. He managed to pull some sweat pants on before falling asleep.

I clean up the bed quickly, remembering with each clothing of what happened. I throw it all to his bed, still unslept in. I lie down next to him, gazing at his face. Throwing the duvet over us, I cuddle into him, making myself comfortable.

I close my eyes, and I fall asleep.

Dreaming about him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another chapter! Please review! All credits to Cassandra Clare!**

Chapter 9 - Kaelie.

I wake up ahead of everyone. I notice that Magnus and Alec now slept in their own beds last night. Untangling myself from Jace's limbs, I descend from my bed, tip-toeing to Izzy. I tap her softly on her shoulder. I call out her name quietly, hoping it would wake her.

It takes several other tries before she wakes up. She groans quietly, complaining about waking her that early. I ignore her complaints, dragging her outside. The camp site is deserted apart from a few early birds.

I lead her to the benches under the roof. "Why do you feel the need to wake me in the middle of the night." She groans.

"It's morning, open your eyes Iz." She creaks open one eye, glaring at me. She shields her eyes from the bright light. "It's in the middle of the night for me."

I roll my eyes. They must have gone to bed late again. Shame for her all the teachers are apparently dragging everyone hiking out today. I ask her how late she went to bed, but she has no answer.

"I wanted to talk to you." She rolls her eyes. "Obviously."

I laugh. "How are you and Simon?" This seems to brighten her up, throwing herself into the story straight away.

"We've had some fun times while being here." She smiles, remembering something. "You should spend some time with him Clary, he misses you." My heart constricts. To be honest I had avoided him a bit. I could still feel his dislike towards Jace, but Izzy is right. He is my best friend, no one should deter him from me.

"I'll spend some time with him today. Did you see? Magnus and Alec slept in their own beds tonight. What a surprise!" I joke. She laughs. "Yeah, I wondered where they'd been the night before last, though neither of them would tell! Not even Alec. Bastard."

"How old is Alec actually? I'm a bit confused about your family to be honest."

"You're not the first one honey, Alec is one year older than me. Actually, one year and 4 months." She explains.

"What about your parents? I have never seen them, but I've known you for three weeks."

"They travel for their work, taking our little brother Max with them. You would love him Clary, he is just adorable." She beams. They have a brother?

She tells me about their little brother, a mop of dark hair on his head like the rest of the Lightwoods. "You should see him and Jace, he absolutely adores him."

"Oh really? He has never mentioned him. Where are they now then?" She fumbles with her fingers absentmindedly. "They are at our lake house now, homeschooling Max. He doesn't really do well with schools."

I ask why they don't school him at their own house, she says its for educational purposes, teaching him in the woods. That would be an amazing experience, lessons in the nature. Learning while walking through it.

"But spill, what did you want to talk about? I doubt you wanted to know about Simon and I." She looks straight through me. I fumble with my fingers on the table.

"It's about Jace. I'm just having trouble with believing he really likes me." I whisper softly. So soft I doubt she even heard me. Apparently she did.

"Oh Clary. Believe me, he loves you." My head shoots up. She laughs at my reaction.

"Yes loves you. I've seen how he changed these past few weeks. He has lit up so much these two weeks, if you had seen him before. He'd mope around, mostly get drunk or high. I don't know why you're doubting Clary. He would travel worlds for you. Just believe me, his feelings for you are sincere. We have talked about this, me and Jace. The night before we left for this trip we had a long talk. He was scared that he wasn't good for you, but I reassured him and told him that both of you together light up so much, nothing couldn't be more right than the two of you together." She grabs one of my hands, squeezing it lightly. I look up to her, grabbing her in a tight hug.

"Thanks Iz." I mumble. She reciprocates the hug, tightly. "Now now." She pats me in the back, motioning for me to let go. She smiles, looking up behind me. I turn around but I'm startled by someone grabbing for behind. I immediately recognize the smell.

"Hi baby." He whispers softly. "Okay that's my que to go, find me before we go on the hike today okay?" I nod, smiling. She heads back to the cabin, no doubt going back to sleep. Jace takes Izzy's place in front of me, grabbing both of my hands between us.

"You were gone when I woke up." He pouts. I laugh at him; he looks so cute when he pouts. I see it now, looking in his eyes. The adoration aimed at me, how could I ever doubt that?

"I wanted to talk to Iz about something." He tilts his head. "Are you okay?" He squeezes my hands lightly, shifting slightly towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I murmur. "You never told me about Max?" His eyes light up at the sound of his name.

"I'm sure Izzy told you about him. " I nod, waiting for him to continue. "He never came up in the conversations. But he's a great kid, we always go out in the woods together. Walking or cycling, looking for things hidden." He smiles at the memories.

"You'd love him, he's coming back soon in two weeks. He's finally going to try to go to school. Though he isn't too glad about it." He beams.

"Izzy said the same thing. I can't wait to meet him. But it's weird that they just leave you alone."

"We live alone because my dad has many job opportunities, now they are taking a vacation but normally our mom goes along because she sorts out his work for him. Obviously Max has to go with them for the home schooling. We were supposed to come to the lake house too these two weekends but because of the trip we couldn't." He explains. He looks sad, I'm guessing it's because of Max. I pull one hand out of his and lift it to his cheek. He leans into my touch, closing his eyes.

I pull the other one too, running my fingers through his hair that was falling on his forehead. I shift closer, throwing my legs around him, twisting my hands in the hair at the nape of his neck. He lays his hands on my waist, holding me close to him. His face inches closer, waiting for permission. I press my lips to his, nudging his lips open with mine. He deepens the kiss, snaking his arms around me like vines, pushing me into his body.

He breaks away, gazing into my eyes. Green to amber. How could I doubt him? I give him another quick peck before untangling himself from me. I excuse myself to get us some breakfast. I load his plate full, mine less full. I've put more on than normal, with the upcoming hike. I wouldn't say that I'm not fit enough to finish it, but I'm not the fittest person either. Any energy is welcomed.

We eat in a comfortable silence, the birds and the trickle of water in the background. He finishes before me, settling into staring at me while I'm eating. It always unsettles me to have people watching me when I eat. There's something about it. "Jace..." His mouth twists into a smile, looking away at the trees. Finishing quickly after him we wash our plates.

He saunters up to me, holding me close to him. I revel in his warmth for minutes. I smell the pungent smell coming from me. I haven't showered in two days; I feel filthy. "I need to shower." I state, trying to push him away.

"Me too, can I join you?" I look up at him thinking he's joking, but he is dead serious. I hare at him. "I don't think that's the best idea." I mutter. He furrows his eyebrows.

"Why not? I've already seen you naked." He jokes cockily. I slap him. "Jace!" He bursts out laughing at my reaction. He notices me glaring at him, effectively stopping him.

"Please...?" He pouts. I roll my eyes. "Fine." I stomp off to our cabin, noticing everyone is still sleeping. I grab my phone for the time. 8:32, I'm up early! I gather my hiking clothes quickly, skin tight shorts, with a blue tank top. I opt to take my flip flops now, not wanting to walk on my hiking shoes right now. Grabbing my towel I head out. Jace grabs his clothes quickly, following me out.

"You do realize if they catch us we are in deep shit right." I look up at him. "I know." He smiles cockily. I shake my head at his ignorance for the rules.

We walk to the boys showers as they always have hotter water. I hang my towel on the peg, dropping my clothes on the bench under it. I kick off the flip flops, reluctant to take any clothes off now. I feel embarrassed. Last night was in the dark, in a completely different mood. He notices my reluctance. He yanks off his t-shirt, leaving him topless in his gym shorts only.

He steps towards me, rubbing my arms. He grabs the hem off my shirt, waiting for my permission. Biting my lip, I nod at him. I lift my arms up above my head and he quickly rids me of my shirt. Well his shirt.

I'm left with only my sweatpants on. I hide my breasts with my arms, crossing them in front of my chest. He grabs my hands softly, encouraging me to drop my arms. "Don't be embarrassed, you're beautiful." I turn 7 shades of red. He nudges my chin up, softly kissing me. I drop my arms, twisting them into his hair. I feel the rough stubble of his jaw scratching me. I trail my hand down his jaw. "You need to shave."

"Forgot my razor." He states matter-of-factly. He lets me go, dropping to his knees in front of me. He looks up through his eyelashes at me, grabbing the band of my sweatpants. He trails them down my legs, along with my thong, throwing them away into the corner. I'm now left naked in front of him. He runs his nose along my slit. I hide my face into my hands, dying of embarrassment. He chuckles softly, prying my hands from my face.

"Clary, look at me." He holds my hands by my face. I open my eyes, staring into his golden orbs. "I love the way you are. I don't want you to be embarrassed in front of me. I want you to be comfortable." His eyes are glowing, gazing into mine. He steps back, turning on the shower. He tests the water, nudging me under the stream when it heated up. I turn my face up to the water, the drops clattering to my face. I rub my face, getting rid of the sleepiness. He steps in behind me, turning me around to face him. I look down. I gasp. It's so big! My face shoots up to him. He chuckles. "Never seen a dick?" I turn red again, hiding my face in his chest.

He nudged me back softly, kissing me. The water streams down between us, and around us. He reaches for his soap, squirting some in his hand. He holds it up, asking silently if he could wash me. I turn around and hold my hair up. He rubs the soap on my back, massaging my tense muscles. It feels heavenly. He trails to my front, cupping each breast in his hands. He twists my nipples between his fingers. I throw my head back, into him. I twist my hands in his hair, pushing my breasts into his hands. He continues down to my stomach, and then returns to my back. He pulls me under the stream to wash off all the foam.

He then hands the soap to me. "Your turn." His eyes crinkle up in the corners. I deposit some soap on my hand and press it to his chest. I wash him all over, above the hips. He's tipped his head back enjoying my hands on him. I surprise him by grabbing his manhood. His eyes shoot open, eyeing my hand. I start moving it up and down, rhythmically. He grabs the sides of my face, crashing his lips to mine. He deepens the kiss abysmally. I continue this relentless rhythm. He stops kissing me, taken up in the experience. I find my confidence growing. I can do this. I rub faster and faster. "Clary..." I put my fingers to his lips. "Shhh." He grabs my waist painfully hard, yet I find it not bothering me. "Ah I'm gonna..." He groans and tips his head back. His mouth is gaping open, relishing the experience. He comes over me, but it is quickly washed away by the stream of water.

He dips down, tilting my face up to his and crashes his lips to mine. He coaxes my lips open, caressing my tongue with his. He breaks away panting, pressing his forehead to mine. He has one hand above my head, holding himself up while the other one is cupping my face.

"You're an angel."

We finish drying ourselves off. I quickly throw on the clothes that I set out for myself. "Don't tell me you're wearing that today." His voice is dripping with disbelief. I look down at myself.

"What's wrong with it?" His mouth drops open. "Clary those shorts is basically a thong. I can see your ass cheeks popping from under it. I don't want everyone walking behind you ogling what's mine." He growls dominantly.

"Don't be so silly." I wave him off. I grab my damp towel plus my dirty clothes and head back to the cabin. Everyone has finally woken up, getting ready for the hike. I pull on my hiking shoes and look for Simon.

I find him with Izzy relaxing on a bench. She sees me walking up to them and stands up to give me some alone time with Simon. "Hey Si, how are you?" I sit down next to him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I'm great, what about you?" He turns his head towards me and plants a kiss on my head. "I'm fine, how are you and Iz doing?" He smiles widely.

"We are good, I'm taking her on a date tomorrow." He beams.

"Where to? What are you going to do?" I smile back at him, enjoying his happiness. Being around him calms me down, no sexual tension, just an old friend I've known my whole life who knows my secrets and my embarrassments.

He explains his date to me. It sounds perfect. He's taking her to a little Italian restaurant close by in the village. After that he has booked a room in a tiny hotel in the village. It's not a 5 star hotel, but it'll do for some alone time. If I was Izzy I would be ecstatic.

We chat for a while about many things. School, about my mom, his family. He tells me his sister is coming back to town for awhile, interning for a company. She's currently in her last year of her bachelor study. She used to babysit me and Simon, she is basically my sister. We always meet up when she's back, confiding each other with our secrets. I haven't seen her in a long time so I would love to see her again. She helped me through the whole James period, without her I would still be broken.

I always love her stories on the guys she's dated. She tries to set me up with guys, even knowing that I had a crush on Jace; she'll love that we are dating now. She's my confidante, I can literally ask her anything without her judging me.

Simon too complains about my skimpy outfit. It's a sporting outfit, they're not meant to be covering, they are meant to be supporting and comfortable.

The teachers gather everyone in front of us. "Hello, kids. I hope you had a nice vacation these past two days because the next days won't be so much of a vacation. From now on we hike everyday, and you will be given exercises to complete through out the day. In two days there will be a day of paintball, so people that want to go you can write your name down with one of the teachers. Over the next few days there will be climbing, rafting, and classes to get a fire started as we have seen quite a few students have problems with."

He rambles on about other things to do over the days, causing me to reminisce about the days when Simon and I were in primary school. We went on a school trip to the zoo. We all had to hold hands with someone so we wouldn't get lost. The girls protested against holding hands with the boys. I had no problem grabbing Simon's hand. We spent the day gazing at the majestic animals. Simon's favorite animal was a polar bear, while mine was the lions. I grab his hand now, lacing my fingers through his. He looks up at me and smiles. Nothing was romantic about this, more familial.

The teachers call everyone together to start the hike. We opted to go at the back. I was peeking through the mass of people looking for Jace. I couldn't find him though I did find Alec and Magnus.

"Do you know where Jace is?" Magnus rolls his eyes. "You two are annoyingly inseparable now. He was looking for you, he should be somewhere at the front." He points to the front of the group. "Thanks Maggie." I peck him on the cheek, gaining a squeal from him.

I look at Simon. I had promised Iz I would spend some time with him today. I leave the looking for Jace later.

He throws his arms around my shoulders. "You really like Jace huh? I just thought it was a meaningless crush." I grab his hand hanging from my shoulder. "Yeah, I think I love him. Simon, help me how do I know if I love him?"

He chuckles. "Don't you think it's a little early to be talking about love?"

"No, this has been going on for two years, for him too." His brow furrows together. I nearly trip over an exposed root. Simon's hands shoot out to grab me. He bursts out laughing at my clumsiness.

"That still hasn't changed." He laughs loudly. I glare at him. I focus my eyes on the floor, scanning for any potential threats to trip over. I don't want to fall again. "Anyway back to Jace, I wouldn't know either. I'm dealing with my feelings for Isabelle, but I guess if you feel safe with this person, like they're your home. Like you would do anything for this person. I think that's love."

Am I in love with him? I definitely feel safe with him. I would walk to the moon and back for him. We walk in silence next to each other. The advantage of having such an old friend is not feeling the need to fill the silence with a constant chatter. The sun peeks through the treetops, warming my skin whenever I walk through a ray of sunshine. I feel the cracking of autumn leaves under my shoes. The chatting students fade into the background. I breathe in the fresh air, my favorite smell. Well apart from Jace.

We walk along ridges and rivers, stopping to cool down. I finally spot Jace, running up to him. He catches me as I jump into his arms. He spins me around holding me up. We attract a few stares from the people next to us. Ignoring them I plant a kiss on his lips. I run my hand over his stubble.

"I like this." Gesturing to his stubble. He smiles, pulling me closer. "I won't shave it off then."

We all sit together on a large log, eating our sandwiches we had gotten. Everyone chats excitedly about the upcoming paintball game. I however am not excited to be a human target, but as everyone is going I might as well tag along. I've seen people with holes in their limbs after they had been shot. Let's hope I don't get shot.

Elena had spoken to that girl Sophie again. She had asked Elena to tell me she was sorry and that she wanted to talk to me. I politely declined, ignoring anything that comes from that girl. I had a feeling she wasn't done with whatever she planned, giving me a constant sense of paranoia. Wondering when she might lash out again, or manipulate us. A sudden apology didn't seem so sincere, more suspicious so.

As it turns out they had gone through the whole stash of alcohol these past two nights. Thank god. No more drunk friends to take care of. I don't get the need to drink yourself shit-faced each night, just to be in agony the next day. I'd rather have a night in, watching a movie than going out getting drunk, but it seems most people do like that. Jace is one of them, along with the rest of his family.

We start walking again when Izzy drags me away from the rest. "You talked to Simon, do you know what he's planning?" She questions me excitedly.

I laugh crossing my arms. "I don't think you're supposed to know Iz, otherwise he would have told you." She pouts childishly.

"But I think it is really romantic what he is planning." Her eyes light up. "Oh my god, do you think we might actually have sex!" She screams a little too loudly. She attracts a lot of judging eyes from around us.

She lowers her voice. "I think it's his first time, is it Clary?" I blush. It is for him, but definitely not for her. She's had her fair amount of play toys in her past. "Yeah it is, but it's not like we talk about it."

She jumps in the sky excited, walking with more energy in her step. "Have you and Jace had sex yet?" I turn 7 shades of red. She looks at my face.

"Erm, no we haven't." Her face looks like she just put the pieces together. "Oh my god, have you ever had sex Clary?" She whispers. Thank god I don't want the whole school knowing. I shake my head, looking down not wanting to face her.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." I look up at her, her face apologetic. "Why are you apologizing? It's not a crime to be a virgin at 16 is it?" She shakes her head.

"We have done... other stuff, but not sex." She puts her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure you guys will soon, the way he looks at you, all predatory, glaring at anyone who even glances at you. The way he always has his hands on you, believe me you'll lose that V-card soon." She smiles at me.

"If you want to know anything you can come talk to me okay?" I nod, grateful. "Okay enough about that." I change the subject hurriedly, not comfortable with the current one.

She talks to me about a plan she's been thinking about. She wants to go to her lake house for a week after Christmas, celebrating New Years. She wants my opinion on it and who to invite.

"I think you should just invite the group that we have here, including Jackson if they are still together then." I keep my eyes on the floor, constantly checking for things to trip over.

"Okay, no other people?" I shake my head. I look to my right. We are walking on a cliff with a view stretching out for miles. I spot our camp, only a little further. Thank god we don't have to walk much further as my feet are about to fall off. I look ahead of the group to see a brunette talking to Jace.

"There's a girl talking to Jace, do you know who that is?" She follows my gaze, quickly finding the person of interest. She squints her eyes.

"I think that's Kaelie." I furrow my brows together. I ask her who she is. Kaelie turns around. Oh my she is breathtaking. She has deep blue eyes, a little button nose and big pouty lips. She laughs at something that Jace said, causing her beautifully curled hair to fall in front of her face. She looks down at her feet, digging in the ground with her shoe.

"How does she know him?" I ask Izzy, more than curious who this stunning girl is. I feel jealousy bubbling up inside him. Is this what I've become now? A jealous clingy girlfriend? "That's his ex girlfriend." I gasp, stomping off into his direction. I'm pulled back by her two hands on my arms. "Clary, this was before he met you. They broke up because they just didn't fit. They've been friends ever since. There's nothing to worry about."

I turn to Izzy looking for anything on her face to tip me off. She seems sincere. Continuing she explains that she has a boyfriend called Sebastian. They have been dating ever since she broke up with Jace and seems happy. This calms me down infinitely. Yet I still walk up to them. Jace notices me immediately and reaches for my hand. I smile thinking Izzy was right. He slips his arm around my waist, holding me close to his side.

"Kaelie this is Clary, my girlfriend. Clary this is Kaelie, my ex." She smiles warmly at me. I stretch out my hand and she shakes it.

"Nice to meet you. I heard Jacey had a girlfriend, now I finally met you. You're are stunning Clary, keep her safe Jace." She winks at me.

"I fully intend to." He dips his heads down and I meet him half way. He presses his lips softly against mine and all too soon breaks away for my liking. Kaelie excuses herself to go look for her friend.

He gently pushes me to the fence by the cliff, poisoning me between his body and the fence. He places his hands over mine, leaning his face into my hair. He breathes in deeply. "Your hair smells amazing. You're amazing." He swoops my hair to the right, exposing my left side of the nick. He leans down peppering my neck with kisses. I tilt my head away, giving him more space. I turn in his arms, meeting his lips with mine.

"Kaelie is nice, and pretty." He chuckles. "I'm sure Izzy told you about her already. I was wondering why you were acting so calmly. Though I think you are much prettier." He winks playfully.

He continues peppering me with kisses. I'm much too curious though to give myself over. "Why did you guys break up?" He sighs.

"God you're so tenacious." I slap him playfully. He feigns his pain, rubbing the spot where I just slapped him. "Neither of us felt something really." He grabs my waist, pushing my closer. My back hits the fence, trapping me effectively.

"Then why did you-." He presses him finger against my lips, chuckling. "Please, I'll tell you all about her later. Let me just enjoy you for a moment." I grin. He places his hands on my bum, pressing me into him. Somewhere in the back of my mind I have a scared thought about falling of this very high cliff, but is quickly suppressed by his assault. He breaks away and leans to my ear.

"These shorts drive me crazy." He says salaciously. I smile into his neck, breathing in his scent. I push his head back, looking into his eyes. "Good." I grin.

"You know I've had the urge all day to punch every little fucker in this place. They have all been ogling that delectable ass of yours." I giggle.

"Calm down, I've only got eyes for you." I lean up, standing on my toes to give him a quick kiss. "You better." He growls.

A sensation emanates in my belly. His possessiveness turning me on. It's sexy. He dips down again, slipping his hand under my tank top. He deepens the kiss, pushing me even closer than I thought possible. I have one hand on his chests, the other twisting in his hair at the nape of his neck.

I hear someone clearing her throat next to us. We break away from each other, yet Jace keeps his arms around me. I see Izzy standing next to us. "Ignore her." He whispers. I giggle. He continues kissing me on my neck. I push him away not wanting to be rude to Izzy.

"Hi Iz." I laugh as Jace still keeps kissing me. "Jaceeee stop." I drag out. He finally stops with a long and deep sigh.

"What is it sis." She has her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. "People were wondering if you could run out and get some booze. You were the only one to bring a fake ID."

"Yeah right I'm not wasting my money on buying everyone booze." She rolls her eyes. "They'll give you money, please." He sighs again against my neck. The warm breath tickles me, turning me on.

"Fine I'll go after the hike. You better gather their money." She breaks between us, giving him a big sloppy kiss. She runs off screaming, no doubt gathering money from poor souls.

"Wanna come with me?" He asks, continuing kissing yet again. I spot a teacher glaring at us. "Yeah sure, eh Jace, the teacher is watching us." He breaks away, following my gaze to the Coach. He untangles himself from me, placing himself right up against me next to me.

"I hate that guy. It always looks like he has something up his ass. I bet you he needs to get laid." He laughs. I scrunch my face up in disgust. He looks at my face, bursting out laughing.

"Maybe we can find him a pretty lady." He says while looking at him. I punch him in the arm. His hand shoots to his arm while still laughing. He grabs me again, trapping my arms under his.

"No you are mine. Mine only." He growls. He blows his sweet breath over my face, momentarily dazzling me. "Yes yours." I breathe. He crashes his lips to mine again. I will never get enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay, here is another chapter!**

Chapter 10- Welcome back.

We are on our way back from the trip, entering New York City. Another 20 minutes until we reach our school. Jace has his head tipped back, mouth gaping open. He has been sleeping since we left the camp place. I look out the window, happy to be back. The teachers had us working constantly the last few days and on top of that I was forced into drinking at night. That left me little to no sleep. I had attempted to sleep like Jace did, but I couldn't find sleep.

We finally arrive at the school after an exhausting and restless bus ride. He looks so peaceful, but he's got to wake up. I kiss him softly, looking for his reaction. He stirs slightly, his eyes shooting open. He blinks a few times, looking around. He strectches out before landing his eyes on me. "Hi." He says groggily.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" He shakes his head. He cracks his neck, complaining about being uncomfortable while sleeping. I offered him my pillow before we left but he politely declined.

I check my phone and see it's quite late in the evening. We quickly grab our bags and stow them in the car. Simon continues his nap on Izzy's shoulder, loudly snoring. Jace leans over and slaps him quite loudly on the leg. He jumps from the car seat, screaming.

"Stop snoring will you. You sound like a truck driver." He complains. I snicker. I was used to Simon's loud unconscious noises. Whenever he used to sleep over he would keep me up at night, but I've long been used to it.

We first drop Simon of at his house, who no doubt would go straight to bed. He doesn't do well with no sleep, often sneering at people who bothered him.

They stop in front of my place. Jace immediately jumps out to help me with my bags. I smile; he's such a gentleman. I grab my little bag as he grabs my other one. I fumble for my house keys in my bag, hoping I hadn't lost them on the trip. Thankfully I find them in a side pocket. I turn to Jace, taking my bag from him. "Thanks." I smile gratefully. I lean up and give him a chaste kiss. "I'll see you tommorow." I whisper. As I'm about to walk in he pulls me back forcefully, causing me to fall in his arms. He dips down crashing his lips to mine, hungrily. With one hand on my lower back and the other on my cheek, he deepens the kiss. I hear a cough from behind him.

"Get a room." Izzy shouts out. She's hanging out the window, grinning. I shake my head and turn for the door. "Bye." I mouth to him. He smiles back, looking after me as I walk inside.

My Mom is coming back tommorow. She cut her trip short, seeing as she no longer needs to be there. She has sold most of her art work, apart from a few pieces. I offered to stay home from school to meet her at home as she arrives during the school day, but she is making me go to school anyway.

I sort my clothes, throwing the dirty ones in the hamper. I make myself a decent meal, better than I've had all week. The meals weren't very healthy or nutritional, much to my dislike. I throw a pasta together with the ingredients that are left. The house looks like a mess, I can't let my mom come home to this.

I decide to stay home to clean the whole house, and to go shopping for some food. There's a little supermarket around the corner, big enough to stock up.

I've changed into my comfortable pajamas, with a bowl of pasta in my hand I'm opening up my old friend. Netflix.

I absentmindedly scroll through the choices, hoping to find something I hadn't watched already. Many things come up but none attract my attention. I settle on watching something again, a serie Simon and I used to watch.

After nearly falling asleep on the couch I turn off the TV and head up to my bed. After brushing my teeth I settle down in my comfy bed, falling asleep quickly.

I wake with a jolt. Crap, I forgot to take of my alarm. I scramble for my phone, turning off the incessant alarm. I flop back down on my pillow. I was having such a good dream. Now trying to think about it I forget it, disappearing in seconds.

I try to fall back asleep, but to no avail. I jump out of bed, shoving my feet in my house slippers. I reach for the robe on my bathroom door, quickly wrapping it around against the cold. I grab my phone from the nightstand and I head down to make some cereal.

I hurriedly make myself ready to go to the store. I grab my black purse and pull on my converse. I'm walking down the street when I hear a ping from my phone. I pull my phone out. Jace. Crap I forgot to text him.

*Are you okay? I thought you were coming today* I quickly text him back.

*Yeah I'm fine, I stayed home because the house is a mess and we need some food. My mom is coming home today, all fine x*

I stow my phone back into my pocket as I'm entering the supermarket. I wave to the lady behind the check out. She waves back and smiles warmly. I grab a basket and quickly fill it up. I hurry as my mom is coming home in two hours, and I still have to clean the house.

I'm cleaning the last dirty spot of the house, having everything else done. I hear the keys jangling in the lock. Crap she's here. I throw the rag in the hamper without too much noise and sprint to my mom. I hug her tightly, trapping her arms beneath mine.

"Oh Clary!" She says surprised. "Hi mom." She smiles. She pulls me in for another hug, holding me tightly against her.

"I've missed you." I murmur. "Oh I missed you too. How are you? How have you been holding up?" She nudges me back, looking around the house. Good thing I cleaned up.

"Everything has been good." She pulls her baggage in the house, depositing it by the stairs. "Do you want some tea?" I ask her.

"Yes please, thank you honey." I scurry off to the kitchen, boiling the water and grabbing the tea bags. She always likes the Earl Grey stuff, while I'm more of a mint person.

I stare at the white wall in front of me. No doubt she's going to want to hear about James, and Jace. I don't know which one is worse. She's approached me on boyfriends and sex before, but both are embarrassing subjects.

I place the cups in front of us on the table and sit down next to her. "How was Europe?" I always love hearing her traveling stories. She pulls out her phone and clicks on the photos app.

"It's so beautiful there. Though I only saw Italy but I remember Spain was equally as beautiful." She beams. She shows me the pictures. Everything is so green and bright. Unlike here where most things are gray. She showed me the hotel she stayed in, the ice cream and dinners she's had.

"Weren't you lonely?" She coughs. "Ahh uh not really." She sounds awfully suspicious.

"Was someone there with you?" Her face falls. Bingo. I start laughing, she's acting like the child and I'm acting like the parent. "Mom who was it?"

"Luke, he came over for 2 weeks." Luke is her long time friend, though why would she be lying about it? I always thought they were secretly shacking up somewhere, though they had no need to be so secretive about it. I grab both her hands in mine, scooting closer to her.

"I'm okay with whatever you and Luke are doing, you don't have to be so secretive about it." She smiles. She pulls one hand from mine and cups my cheek.

"Thanks darling. Now about you, who is this Jace?" The heat instantly rushes to my cheeks. She laughs.

She continues. "Is he your boyfriend? I'd love to meet him." I clear my throat loudly. "Yeah he is, I can ask if he wants to come over."

A ping then comes in. I check my phone. "Speaking about the devil." She chuckles she sips her tea tentatively.

*Hey baby, is it okay if I come over? History is cancelled.* I stand and dial his number. I walk to the kitchen so my mom can't hear.

"Hey." His soothing voice comes through. "Hi, my mom is here already." I hear the excited shouts from the students on the other end. He excuses himself to get to a quiet spot.

"Sorry, okay. Uh I don't mind, I'll meet her?" He says without doubt. "Okay, well come over then, I'll see you soon. Bye."

He hangs up after saying bye. This is the first time I'll be really introducing a boyfriend to my mom. I never really introduced James to my mom, before I could the whole debacle happened and she had no interest in meeting him except beat the shit out of him.

I make my way back to the living room where she is waiting for me. "He's coming over soon, his class got canceled. He's excited to meet you." She reaches for me, pulling me back on the couch.

"I can't wait to meet him either. You two seem pretty serious already. Are you two being safe?" Oh god she's started it. I was dreading this conversation. "Mom!" I throw my hands up to cover my face.

"I'm just making sure Clary, are you still taking your pill every night?" I assure her I do, hoping to stop her soon. "We haven't even... Had sex yet." She lets out a breath I didn't know she was holding. She hugs me, trapping me awkwardly. I push back looking up at her face when I see a tear escaping her eye.

"Why are you crying?" I immediately hover over her, thinking something is wrong. "It's just... My baby girl is growing up."

"Oh mom." I hug her tightly, letting a few tears escape my eyes as well.

We talk about school and the school trip. I told her it was pretty exhausting, but very fun. She tells me more about Europe, and the places she visited with Luke. I'm happy to hear they are finally together now. They have been for a while but they just hadn't told me yet. I love Luke, he was the father I never had. He often took me on trips, teaching me things. He usually stayed for dinner quite often, even stayed over at night.

The door bell rings. I tell my mom to stay put, saying I'll get it. I open the door revealing the golden God in front of me. It's drizzling, causing tiny droplets of water to stick to his hair. I motion him to quickly come in. "Hey baby." He picks me up, pressing his lips to mine. Oh I missed this. I quickly became used to having him by my side constantly last week. Now we are back to reality. I throw my arms around him, running my hands through his hair at the nape of his neck. His hair has grown a bit since the first day, flopping over his forehead quite a lot. Like he promised he kept his stubble, making him look even more yummy. He finally breaks away after quite some time, though not releasing me. He pushes a strand behind my ear that had escaped from my pony tail.

"I missed you." I murmur. He presses his forehead to mine. "I missed you too." I smile widely, looking down. I break out of his embrace, grabbing his hand. I lead him into the living room where my mom stands up when we enter.

He stretches his hand out for her to shake. She takes it surprised. "Hi Ms. Fray, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Jace." He smiles warmly. He's so good at comforting people. "Oh please, call me Jocelyn. Please sit down." She motions her hand to the couch. She seats herself in the chair that's adjacent to it instead of the couch. He pulls me down next to him, pulling me close. I see my mom eyeing the closeness between us. She smiles as she meets my gaze.

"Do you want something to drink, eat?" I offer. "A water would be great, thanks Clary."

I scurry to the kitchen, refilling my tea cup and grabbing a water for Jace. I palace it in front of him along with a glass. He pulls me close again unconsciously. I smile inwardly. They are talking about Jace's family. Apparently my mom used to be in the same class as their mom, Maryse.

"I haven't seen her in a long time, I had no idea she moved back here." Jace affirms she did. Apparently they moved back when they just had Alec.

"We both moved away for college, we lost touch eventually. I'd love to see her again. Where is she now then?" Jace explains their work, how they travel around the country for it. He says they'll be back in two weeks.

I find myself not joining in on the conversation, they talk about her days in college, and where he would love to go to college. I get a message on my phone from Izzy.

*Hey Clary, is Jace with you?* I quickly text back.

*Yeah he is, why?*

*Bastard left me here in school. I was supposed to take a ride with him. Gotta walk back in this rain now wish me luck xoxo*

I show Jace the texts. He bursts out laughing. "Oops I forgot about that. Serves her right. I'm not her taxi driver." Poor Izzy. I look out the window and notice it's raining harder than before. I quickly text her back saying good luck.

I clear my throat. "Jace, shall we go up?" I pull on his arm, dragging him off the couch. My mom laughs. "Keep the door open Clary." I roll my eyes.

"We were alone for 3 weeks!" I shout while running up the stairs. I push Jace into my room, making sure my door is shut. I push my back to my door, watching Jace sit on my bed.

"Your mom is nice." He states awkwardly. I nod. "Yeah she's a great mom." I reach behind me and lock the door. I saunter over the him, slowly straddling him. He places his hands on my waist as I snake my arms around his neck.

"How was school today?" He sighs while chuckling. "It was boring to be honest. I missed having you around. Got you some history notes if you're interested." He leans forward intending to kiss me but I quickly put my hand on his puckering lips.

I grin mischievously. "Have you seen Sophie?" He laughs. "Why the sudden interest in my school day? No I haven't seen her. No need to be jealous, she's old news." This time he aims for my neck, successfully. I tilt my head the other way involuntarily, giving him better access.

"What about-." I get cut off by his hand covering my mouth. He looks deep into my eyes. "Shh, don't you worry no girls came on to me if that's what your jealous little nose is worrying about." He taps my nose before crashing his lips to mine. He reaches under my thighs flipping us over. He hovers over me, effectively trapping me between his limbs. He keeps his head above mine, gazing at me.

"What is it?" I ask. I run my hand through the hair flopping over his forehead. He shakes his head as if to rid something. "Nothing." He smiles at me but I don't buy it. I crawl from under his body, placing myself on my side next to him.

"You can tell me." I cup his cheek, stroking his cheekbone with my thumb. He looks down to his hands. "It's the day that my dad died." My heart constricts.

"Oh Jace." I grab his head, hugging it close to my chest. I feel him sobbing, but all I can think of is to hold him to me. He lies limp in my arms for minutes. I no longer feel him sobbing, but I continue to hold him until he is ready.

"Clary I'm going to make dinner now! Does Jace want to stay for dinner?" I hear my mom shouting from down stairs. He pushes himself off me, wiping his face. "I uh, better go home."

I grab his arm. "No stay, you can stay for dinner if you want." He finally looks at me. His eyes are bloodshot, his face is blotchy.

"Are you sure?" I nod, biting my lip. "Let me run down." I put my hand on his, reassuring him. I smile, hoping to lift the mood a bit. Unlocking the door, I quickly run down the stairs towards my mom.

"Hi, he's staying if that's okay." My mom turns to me. "Okay." She eyes my t-shirt. I look down following her gaze. Crap my t-shirt is wet.

"Uh..." She shakes her head. "Kinda hard to explain, well it isn't, but I don't think I'm allowed to tell." She tilts her head questioningly.

"Okay you don't have to tell. We're having shepherd's pie, is that okay?" I nod, leaning up and peck her cheek. "Thanks mom."

I walk back up, opening the door slightly. The room is empty. I step inside completely, hearing sounds come from the bathroom. I knock softly on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?" The door creaks open, revealing his much more composed face now. He walks up to me with open arms which I gladly walk into. "Thank you Clary." He kisses the top of my head.

I tilt my head up, looking straight at him. Leaning up to his mouth I kiss him softly. "Anytime." I smile. His pocket vibrates. He sighs, breaking us apart and reaches for his phone.

"The most annoying person on earth." He sighs annoyed. I'm guessing it's Izzy, I chuckle. He quickly texts back. "What did she want?"

"If I was planning on coming home anytime soon. She wants some alcohol. I told her to ask Alec." He throws his phone on my nightstand, diverting all his attention to me.

"What's for dinner?" He grins. "Shepherd's pie. Hope you like that." He assures me that he does. I sit on the bed with my back leaning against the pillows. I grab my phone checking my social media. He flops down next to me, his attention on my phone. I check my snapchat, seeing I got a snap from Izzy. She's inviting me to the club this Friday.

"I don't get you all with this snapchat stuff." He complains making me chuckle. "Why not? You take a picture and you send a message with it."

He sighs. "Why not just send a text." I pull him up next to me. I quickly snap a shot of both of us. "It shows emotions, plus you can post this for everyone to see on your friends list. You can't do that with texting." I put an emoji on the picture and post it to my story.

"You know we don't have any pictures together." I pout. He doesn't like taking pictures as I've noticed. He grabs my phone out of my hand and heads to the camera app. He holds it out above us and snaps a picture of him kissing me on the cheek.

"There." He grins. He moves to straddle me, aiming the phone at me. The chime for the video is heard and he starts tickling me. "JACE!" I thrash around attempting to make him stop, to no avail. I beg for him to stop, but he doesn't. He's laughing behind my phone, clearly enjoying it. He stops videoing and throw the phone on the bed. He grabs both of my hands in one of his holding them prisoner above my head. He crashes his lips to mine, the mood changing from playful to sexual in milliseconds.

He trails down my neck and up again, nudging my mouth open. In the back of my mind this reminds me slightly of Fifty Shades of Grey, turning me on even more. He deepens the kiss abysmally, relentlessly. He breaks away to catch his breath.

"You beguile me." He breathes, the warm breath feathering my neck. "You got that the wrong way around." He chuckles against my skin, throwing himself next to me.

I cuddle into his body, tucking my head under his chin. I fit perfectly in his embrace.

I feel the warm breath tickling my ear. "Clary..." I stir, looking for the source of the sound. I open my eyes to see Jace in front of me. "Dinner is ready." He smiles, rubbing my bare back under my t-shirt. I must have fallen asleep. I stretch out my arms above me, ridding them of any stiffness.

We walk down to the dining room where the mouth watering smell invades my nose. She puts the dish on the middle of the table quite proudly. "Looks good mom." She smiles proudly.

Jace sits next to me and a sit opposite of my mom. She cuts a piece out for Jace, then for me and lastly for herself. We eat in silence, thoroughly enjoying the meal. We finish quickly, having a strawberry yogurt for dessert.

We take the dishes from the table, placing them in the dishwasher. My mom has excused herself to accept a call from someone leaving me and Jace by ourselves.

"So do you want to go out to the club on Friday?" He asks while loading the dishes in. "Eh sure, what club is it?"

"It's Pandemonium, it's downtown. You don't have to go if you don't want to." He moves closer to me pushing a strand behind my ear. I look up into his eyes.

"I do want to go. I just haven't been out to clubs much." He chuckles. He plants a kiss on my forehead while cupping my cheeks. "You'll be fine, I'll be there to watch over you." He smiles reassuringly.

I manually wash the things that cannot go in the dishwasher while he dries them. He's starting to know where the things are in my house. I smile inwardly. I lean against the worktop watching as he carefully dries them. There's a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

I continue watch him as he finishes drying. He hangs the damp towel back before sauntering over to me. He places his hands next to me, caging me in between him and the worktop.

He's careful not to touch me anywhere, making me yearn for his touch even more. Whenever he touches me, my whole body ignites yet at the same time it calms down. I know without even looking by just his touch that it's him.

He strokes my arm causing the hairs to stand on end. He smiles mischievously, hovering over me closely. I reach out for him but he steps back immediately. He clicks with his tongue disapprovingly. His phone goes off. He reaches in his pocket and looks at the caller ID. His brow furrows together in confusion. He excuses himself to pick it up by holding one finger up and walks out of he room. I sigh deeply.

He comes back after a while, tense and cold. Yet there is a hint of worry. "I uh, I gotta go. I'll see you tommorow." He kisses me on my forehead. "Tell your mom sorry for suddenly leaving, bye." I say goodbye to him quickly, confused. I wonder what the call was about but before I can ask he's out the door. The sound of his tires screeching is heard throughout the neighborhood.

My mom comes running in. "Are you okay? Did you guys have a fight?" I shake my head. "No, he got a call and then left instantly. He looked worried." She looks at me caring. She wraps her arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

"It'll be okay, don't worry Clary." I reciprocate the hug tightly, pressing my head to her chest. "I love you mom."

"Oh Clary, I love you too."


End file.
